Bound Together
by Captain Pat
Summary: A cautionary tale on the perils of using mind jutsu on demon carriers. NaruIno, NaruSaku, KibaHina, slight ShikaTem. Character Death. AU after manga chapter 237. COMPLETE.
1. Good Intentions

**Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto-sama, therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me. Got it? Good...**

Takes place after the Sasuke retrieval mission, in the three months before Naruto leaves on his training mission with Jiraiya.

**Bound Together**

Chapter 1: Good Intentions

"Speech" - talking.

_"Speech" -_ Naruto's thoughts.

_"**Speech**" -_ Ino's thoughts.

"**Speech**" - Kyuubi talking.

* * *

"C'mon forehead girl, cheer up!"

The remaining members of Team 7 and most of team 10 were gathered at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Naruto's idea to boost Sakura's spirits, for the pink-haired girl had fallen into a funk ever since the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. Chouji and Naruto were having an eating contest after getting released from the hospital that morning, while Sakura and Ino watched their teammates make fools of themselves, Naruto's favored tactic for bring a smile to his friend's face. It worked on Ino at least. Shikamaru hadn't yet returned from yet another Chunin mission, so this sufficed as entertainment when she didn't have him to order around. While Chouji's appetite tended to piss Ino off, she couldn't help but giggle in amazement at the sight of Naruto easily outpacing the fatass. Team 7 was still better it seemed, though she'd never admit it to Sakura.

"I'm ok, Ino-pig. Thanks for trying though."

"Ahhh, I win! Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll keep my promise, that's my Ninja way!" mumbled Naruto through the last mouthful of Ramen. Even Sakura couldn't help but smile for a second before smacking him off his stool.

'On the ground, in pain, but mission accomplished and I won,' Naruto thought to himself, a black eye starting to stand out on his face.

"Use a napkin at least, idiot," Sakura scolded.

"Sakura, have you ever stopped to consider all those blows to the head are why he's such a moron?" inquired Ino.

Sakura stuck her tongue out in retort, while Ino helped Naruto back on his feet, still wondering to herself why Sakura's violence was always directed to the loudmouth. Sure he may be obnoxious, have horrible fashion sense, (though orange was secretly her favorite color), but he was honest with his feelings, which was more than she could say for Sasuke. Her opinion of the Uchiha had since fallen drastically since the news that he had betrayed his home and tried to kill his own teammate. She had been a smart enough girl to move on after that, since most of the energy she devoted to being a Sasuke fan girl had been for the benefit of getting Sakura out of her shell in the first place, and she constantly regretted how they thrown away their friendship over a boy, especially one like Sasuke. He had long since bored Ino, despite his movie star good looks, and with the most recent events, she wouldn't trust him to be alone with her in the same room ever again. Naruto, on the other hand, continued to impress her ever since the Chunin Finals, and she had heard rumors from Asuma-sensei and Sakura that Naruto had apparently taken a Chidori to the lung during the retrieval mission and healed before even returning, which amazed her all the more. Not that she'd show it or anything, she had a reputation to uphold.

"Sakura-chan, why don't we go train? It always cheers me up," quipped Naruto, once the swelling had gone down, breaking Ino out of her musing.

"Yeah forehead girl, we haven't sparred in a long while, I might just take you down this time..." taunted Ino, knowing just what buttons to push.

"You're on, Ino-pig!" Sakura spat, her misery quickly giving way to killer intent.

"Ino, I just ate!" complained Chouji.

"We win, and you get free barb-" Ino was cut short as Chouji grabbed her by the arm and started down to the memorial training grounds, with Sakura and Naruto in hot pursuit.

* * *

An hour later, both Kuniochis were locked in a dead heat, catching each others punches, with no sign of an advantage on either side, while Naruto managed to out pace Chouji.

Naruto's tactic as always was to use Kage Bunshin and lead Chouji around till he exhausted himself. Once again he wondered why the Hokage considered his most useful technique forbidden, since it was dead useful, especially with his formidable chakra reserves. Even so, he could feel himself starting to move more sluggishly, a sure sign of depletion after so many clones. Chouji however seemed to have increased his stamina as well since the exams, and the recent ramen had been a boost to his energies. If this fight kept up, Naruto might have to call on Kyuubi to replenish his power, something he didn't often do unless lives were on the line. Chouji had noticed his low energy too, and performed a Meat Tank hoping to run Naruto down and claim victory over the former dead last, not to mention impress Ino.

It worked, up to a point.

Naruto realized just how dangerous a rolling fatso can be, and in his panic at just how fast Chouji was closing, he can be excused from rational thought for the moment. One memory surfaced at that moment, how Kyuubi's powers enabled him to do a Rasengan one handed against Sasuke, and since Naruto needed the extra time to carry out the inklings of an idea, he decided to give it a try.

_"Hey Fur ball, lend me your power for a sec!"_

**"The fat human looks tasty. By all means whelp, I could use something besides all that damn ramen you guzzle!"**

_"Eww."_

Naruto could hear the demon's chuckles even as its power began to flow through and around him. Forming a crimson Rasengan in the shortest time yet, he sprung into action and drove his hand and the miniature typhoon into the ground, hoping the explosion would knock Chouji away and cancel his jutsu.

Ino had just about used up all of her chakra to no avail defending against Sakura's strikes, thankful the girl hadn't yet developed her new sensei's strength. She had just enough energy to perform a single Shintenshin, though at the moment she had no idea what she could do with it, except get Sakura to bang her head against the tree and knock herself out maybe. She just hoped it worked this time, since Sakura seemed unable to break free last time without Naruto's urging, and she had no intention of meeting whatever that thing in the pink haired girl's head anytime soon. However at the precise moment she finished her hand seals, an explosion seemed to send Chouji barreling into Sakura, knocking her over. Ino looked in horror to see she had a direct line of sight with...Naruto, who had red tendrils of wispy chakra surrounding him. That looked familiar…

'_Yay, it worked_,' was the last thing that went through Naruto's mind the moment he heard, "Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!" and saw Ino look right at him with wide eyes before slumping to the ground, and his vision went blurry, then red, then loud rumbling and finally darkness.

* * *

"**_Wake up, Naruto!_**"

"Ow, my head, don't shout so loud."

Naruto was no stranger to pain, and his head felt stuffed with cotton. He opened his eyes to bright light, but surprisingly, the owner of the voice didn't appear to be present. He looked up.

"The hospital again, how'd I get here?"

He slowly turned to the side, and as his eyes fell upon the motionless figure of Yamanaka Ino lying in the next bed over, the memories of the previous fight slowly came back.

"You're awake?"

He looked down to see Sakura blinking away sleep from her chair between the beds, her eyes slightly bloodshot as though he woke her up from her only rest in days.

She looked frazzled, as though she spent the night in a tumble dryer.

"Of course I am, didn't you shout at me to wake up?" he asked.

"No, I was dozing here, I've been worried about you two since the explosion."

"An explosion?"

"Yes, at the end of the sparring match Ino used a mind switch jutsu meant for me, I think it hit you, then chakra exploded around you and the shockwave knocked us all. Chouji and I came to soon after, but you both have been out since yesterday. Tsunade-sama says there doesn't seem to be anything wrong though with either of you, except Ino doesn't have any brain activity, as though she's still using her jutsu, except she's not using any chakra." Sakura explained, tears starting to form in her eyes as she turned to look at her former best friend.

_'So she's not hurt, yet in a coma,' _Naruto thought to himself.

**"_No shit. I'm also freaked out here. _"** He heard that voice again. It sounded familiar.

'_Kyuubi?' _Naruto asked inwardly.

**_"Huh? Kyuubi? Wasn't that killed years ago?" _**It certainly echoed in his head like Kyuubi's voice normally did, except it didn't sound like the demon.

Naruto was puzzled. He certainly didn't see anyone else talking to him, and no one was in the room, except Sakura, who was staring at him with a bewildered look and...

_'Oh crap. Ino!' _

Genius he was not, but even Naruto could put two and two together.

**_"About time you figured it out,"_** rang the haughty voice of the other blond, rather loudly.

_'How'd you get in there?' _

**_"Forehead girl just explained, whisker face. She was knocked out of the way at the last second, and my Shintenshin hit you by mistake," _**Ino explained.

_"I got that much, but why haven't you gone back to your body?"_

**_"Beats me, I'm just trying not to panic." _**accompanied by what felt like a worried shrug.

**"I believe I know. Whelps, deal with the pink haired female, and then come to me." **came the demon's voice, although Naruto still preferred Ino's, shrill as it was.

_'Now that was Kyuubi.'_

**_"He sounds grumpy. Wait, why in Kami's name is there a _demon_ in your head Naruto!" _**inquired Ino, her voice getting shriller by the second.

_'I think he's upset that he didn't get to eat Chouji.'_ explained Naruto, a bit disoriented carrying on multiple conversations in his head now,whichwasringing again with her shrieking.

**_"I don't know where you get your ideas from... You should tell Sakura something though. I want answers, but she needs reassuring first. Don't mention that I'm in here until we know what's going on."_**

"She'll be ok, Sakura-chan," turning his attention back to his teammate," If you get us a bowl of Ramen, Ill have an explanation, I think."

She gave him a strange look for a split second before accepting.

"Hai. You must be really hungry, Ill try and sneak some by the nurses." she excused herself and left. Once she was out the door she wondered to herself.

"Us?"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Too bad, its my first one. Before you argue in favor of it being NaruHina, be warned I'm into odd pairings, and this one's planned as a NaruIno, whether romance or just friendship I haven't decided yet. And no Shonen-ai! 


	2. Blame Game

**Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto-sama; therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me. Got it? Good...**

Takes place after the Sasuke retrieval mission, in the three months before Naruto leaves on his training mission with Jiraiya.

**Bound Together**

Chapter 2: Blame Game

"Speech" - talking.

_Speech_ - flashback

_"**Speech**" -_ Ino's thoughts.

"**Speech**" - Kyuubi talking.

* * *

"**_Hey, stop staring at forehead girl's ass, and start talking."_**

Ino's sharp voice shook Naruto out of his reverie, watching his crush walk out the door. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and reached into his mind to the dark place he knew Kyuubi dwelt.

"It's wet." Was the greeting awaiting him as Naruto now stood in the familiar dark sewer-like tunnels, an irate looking Ino appearing in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently, making little splashes in the water that covered the floor in all directions.

"I didn't decorate it," he replied, winning him a disapproving look from the girl, as he pointed down one hallway and they began walking.

"Oh, and I supposed Kyuubi did? Why is it in here anyway, didn't the Fourth destroy it?" She posed, taking in her surroundings, visibly uneasy despite her mask of being the no.1 fearless kunoichi of the leaf. Water dripped from pipes crisscrossing the ceiling, and light seemed to come from somewhere, but what worried her the most was that sound. Rushing air blew her short ponytail around, in a steady rhythm, which she certainly hoped was not breathing. Where in Naruto's mind were they, she wondered, and what did a demon have to do with it, especially after the horrible stories she read of it; even thinking of it sent shivers down her spine. Demons were the one thing she feared most, that and her wrappings coming undone in battle. (she did not wear much under them.)

Naruto sighed, recognizing the latent fear in the girl's eyes and the slight quiver in her voice. She wasn't exactly someone he considered a friend, but she didn't seem to hate him, and he certainly didn't want her to look at him like everyone else did, once he told her the truth. It's not like he could lie, not after she heard its voice. He steeled himself for the inevitable rejection, and began.

"It's always been here, since the night I was born, the night the Fourth sealed him into me, at the cost of his own life. I don't know why he picked me, but instead of being the village hero like he wanted me to be, all I got were cold stares and hate all my life from the adults who knew why, and kids our age who didn't and picked up on it. I didn't even know why until the night I became a genin, supposedly for my protection. Hell, I don't even know who my parents were." This confession was greeted with wide eyes as they continued down the hallway in silence.

Ino was taken aback, to say the least. She had always figured he was just a troublemaker, and always shrugged off her mother's warnings to avoid associating with him, never wondering why. Now she knew the reason, and frankly it sucked. All the times she had taunted him in the past, with no real malice towards him personally, but desperate to stay popular, she had no idea it was all he knew, all he had to look forward to.

That spiky ball of regret deep down, the aftermath of her broken friendship with Sakura just became slightly heavier. She stole a look at the boy walking next to her, and for possibly the first time, she noticed the hurt in his deep blue eyes, and it reminded her of green ones those years ago, when she befriended a lonely girl with pink hair with the same look of loneliness. She had been what Sakura needed at the time, and perhaps she was needed now. First she needed an icebreaker until they got to wherever they were going, and curiosity, was after, all her sharpest tool, since kunai would apparently be of little use here.

"So Kyuubi is inside of you, huh? What does he do besides talk to you?" She asked.

It was Naruto's turn to stare at the blond, wide eyed. He looked at her in amazement, and he didn't see that look of fear quite so prominent in her eyes, instead he saw curiosity and something else he couldn't quite name. Sympathy maybe? It was something he wasn't used to seeing from anyone other than Iruka-sensei, and only once on Sasuke that day on the dock, from one orphan to another. Maybe, just maybe, Ino wasn't just the loudmouth he took her for. Sure she was obnoxious, had horrible fashion sense, (Of course the boy's definition of fashion sense was wearing orange, so he didn't blame her, she was only a girl after all.) but she was here and now, and wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. He turned his attention back to her question.

"He pays his rent, he ruins my life, and he gives me a headache." He replied at last.

"Rent?"

"Chakra. A lot of it. If I let my emotions get the better of me, I get other changes too. Does that bother you?"

"No, not really. Have you ever lost control in front of your friends?"

"No."

"Have you ever hurt anyone or done anything you regretted while under its influence?"

"...Not yet."

"Have you ever hurt me?"

"No..."

"Then I've got nothing to worry about."

"So you're not afraid of me or hate me?"

"Well frankly, demons tend to scare the shit out of me, but you're too short to qualify."

"Hey!"

"My point is, you've had enough crap in your life to deal with, but it hasn't turned you into a missing nin by now like Sasuke, so why hate you? Like Shika always says, 'Hate is too troublesome, so why bother?' "

"Sasuke? What happened to the '-kun?' Aren't you the vice president of the Sasuke Fan girl club?" Naruto was puzzled.

"You've told me your deep dark secret, so I might as well tell you mine. I know he's a bastard just as well as you do. The only reason I put up with the whole 'Sasuke-kun!' act in the first place was for Sakura. It got her out of her books and around people again, even if the price was that it split us apart. Frankly, he's not worth my time, even if he looks dreamy. After all, my boyfriend's got to have more to say than 'hn' all the time. Not to mention, he's the only one in years who dares to make Sakura cry, and he tried to kill you! Didn't you take one of those Chidori things in the lung?"

"Yep. Obaa-chan said the first thing demon Chakra does is heal, and I've never needed more than a night's rest to recover from anything," he explained, and launched into a blow by blow description of his latest mission, the uncensored version he didn't dare tell Sakura-chan, including Kyuubi's role and Sasuke's transformation.

Ino listened with rapt attention to every detail, not noticing the tunnel was getting darker and the constant aura of menace around them was getting thicker. For his part, the boy seemed relieved to get the real story off his chest. She realized he must not have many people in his life that could be trusted to hear this version. It left her with a vague warm feeling deep down, a feeling of being trusted. Her regret ball seemed to lighten a bit. She had one question though.

"Obaa-chan?" She was pretty sure Naruto had no relatives, and this person seemed to be spoken of like family.

"Godaime Hokage-sama to everyone else."

"Right...I hope she can fix this."

"Of course she can, she can fix anything, and the furball can do whatever she can't, even if I had to pull his tails off one by one."

"You'd do that? For me?" Ino stared at him in amazement as a mental picture of a chibi Naruto pulling the tails off a huge demon took shape in her mind. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or concerned for his sanity.

"Of course I would. We're friends, right? We told each other our big secrets, and Iruka-sensei said only friends share the big secrets."

Ino stared at him hard, about to bash him for assuming such things when it struck her again. That look in his eyes. There was still hurt there, but now there was hope somewhere in there as well. 'Maybe he wears a mask like me', she wondered, 'Perhaps being within his own mind, he can't hide it behind that foxy grin of his.' She realized how vulnerable he must be in here, and perhaps on some level it appealed to her, the idea that he just might need her. It was a feeling she missed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep him around, he talks more than the asshole Uchiha ever did, and whatever his other shortcomings, it felt good to be needed. Since she resigned from the Sasuke fanclub the morning the retrieval team returned decimated and empty handed, she had burned her bridges with her so-called friends, and she could use someone to talk to besides the lazy bum and the fatass. Maybe he had always been like this, it just took her until now to stop and listen to him for more than a few moments.

"I guess you're right. You don't have many friends, do you?"

"Not really. I've got precious people, but none I really call friends, not any more, not since Sasuke."

In for a penny, in for a pound, she thought, though she hadn't a clue as to what those were. Everyone used Ryos here.

"Then you've got one now."

"Really? Shake on it?"

She hesitated for a moment, then shook his hand.

"Friends."

* * *

_-"Friends?" The blond boy asks. He looks no more than four or five._

_"Friends." Replies a blond girl of the same age, shaking their pinkies together. They both had big blue eyes._

_"Remember, you cant go back on a pinky promise."_

_"I never go back on a promise, its my nindo."_

_"Nindo? What's a nindo?"_

_"I dunno. My tousan says it a lot. He says someone named four taught him that. My tousan is a ninja!"_

_"What's a ninja?"_

_"Ninjas are the people with the metal plates tied to their heads. They're really strong and really brave, and they protect everyone else."_

_"I wanna be a ninja!"_

_"Well I'm gonna be a ninja too, a better ninja than you!"_

_"Nuh uh! Ill be the best ninja ever!"_

_"Fine, we'll both be the best ninjas and best friends-"

* * *

_

"Best friends?"

"Don't push your luck, whisker face. I'm in your damn head! A friend doesn't get any closer than that, but I still barely know you. You just might be worth keeping around though, just give it time, and I'll let you know. Just no ogling me or Rock Lee will look downright hot in comparison to your remains once I get back to my own body." Ino threatened, her voice getting shrill again.

And with that, she promptly walked into a steel bar.

Falling back onto her rear, she looked up. More bars, its a gate, she noticed. Her head was still ringing, so more thoughts would be a while in coming. She vaguely noticed a small paper seal in the center was the only thing keeping the massive gate closed.

Naruto, however, realized they were standing right outside Kyuubi's cage.

"It's him," he murmured, as two baleful red eyes and a gaping maw full of teeth formed out of the darkness. The rest of his form seemed to be made up of burning red shadows. It looked less than patient, Ino mused.

"**You certainly took your time whelps. Why do you not trade life stories too while you are at it?**"

"Well forgive my rudeness, your grand furballness. Lord Kitsune Kyuubi no youko, may I present Yamanaka Ino. Ino, bastard fox." Naruto proclaimed, having learned from Neji exactly how to imitate the most pompous of Hyuugas.

"**I am less than amused, kit. Flattery does not suit you, do not waste my time with it. We would not be in this mess had you let me take control and feast on the rotund boy.**" The fox growled. Ino was stunned, partly from sheer terror at the size and killer intent of the creature on the other side of those bars, and partly in awe of just how fearless Naruto seemed in conversing with it. It did not get any better when it turn its attention on her.

"**Female! Have not your den elders warned you to never use your mental abilities on demons? We are far beyond your comprehension, and now you see the result. Your spirit has become tainted from contact with my demonic energies, and you can no longer return to your body unaided. You are trapped here, as I am, and your fate will be likewise."**

Ino was doing her best not to cower in front of this beast, even when it seemed to do an effective impression of her father's tirade whenever she left kunai lying on the stairs.

"I d-didn't know y-you were inside N-Naruto." she squeaked, vaguely like Hinata. It was all she could muster at the moment.

She tried to maintain a brave front, but all the same she was beginning to cry. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Hey you damn fox! None of this is her fault. It was MY Rasengan that blew Chouji back and caused her to miss. If anything, I'm the one to blame. Don't take it out on her because I screwed up again. Now what's that about fate?"

He suddenly felt something touch him at that moment. He looked to his side, and saw her holding his hand. Continuing up, he looked up into her deep blue eyes as she mouthed a silent "Thank you." He gave hers a gentle squeeze in return, and looked back into the cage as the demon explained.

"**Her soul, in attempting to suppress yours and take control, came into contact with me and as anyone educated will tell you, no spirit ever touches a demon and escapes unharmed. Her soul is now too demonic in nature for her return jutsu to function."**

"Yeah yeah, she's stuck here with us. I got that part. What did you mean by fate?" Naruto was evidently not related to patience.

"**I was coming to that! Interrupt me again, and I will ensure you regret it. Better that she demonstrates, fool. Female! Channel your Chakra."** It ordered.

Ino looked to Naruto, but his only answer was to shrug. Likewise, she couldn't see why not, and complied. Bringing her hands together in the seal of the ram, she closed her eyes, and attempted to mould some Chakra. It felt strange. Foreign somehow. She opened her eyes and stared at tendrils of orange chakra swirling around her, curiously the same color as Naruto's weird chakra, which she surmised must be Kyuubi's. Why was hers that color too, and why was some of it flowing away from her and into the seal on the cage? She stopped in case this was not a good thing.

"**See Kit? Her Chakra is demonic in nature now, and is subject to this damn seal. Even now it is absorbing her essence as it does mine. She however will not last nearly as long. I estimate a week, perhaps two if she does not expend her own energies needlessly, before her life-force and memories become integrated with your own and her personality lost forever."**

A splash next to him told Naruto that the blond girl's legs had given way beneath her as the fox came to the end of his lecture. He looked to her and saw that she was clutching her knees and rocking slightly back and forth, that lost hopeless look in her eyes all too familiar. This was not the Ino that he knew, not the brash and seemingly fearless Ino whose loudness rivaled his own.As the truth of the demon's words sank in and her mask of confidence and bravado was knocked so roughly away, what was left was a terrified little girl who had just been told that soon she would simply cease to exist, without even the benefit of a shinobi's honorable death. He didn't know what he could say to make her smile again, but instinct prevailed, and he did all he figured he could do.

He sat down next her, put his arms around her, and let her cry into his shoulder. It was something he had wished some could have done for him many times, and it felt good to do it for her.

"N-Naruto?" Her voice was stuttering and uneven, coming between almost choking sobs. Naruto had never seen a breakdown before.'

"Yeah?"

"P-promise me you w-wont let m-me disap-pear." She turned in his arms and looked right into his eyes, endless blue peering into endless blue. It was hard to believe she could disappear, she felt so real and warm, he wouldn't let her, he couldn't let her.

"Promise of a lifetime." She immediately began to calm down some.

**"You two produce more fluff than all five hundred of my litters." **

"Shut up you damn fox!"

**"Oh, you have gone too far. Here female, this is what the boy is truly like! Flashback no Jutsu!"

* * *

**

_Naruto has finally five minutes to find out what is in Kakashi-sensei's mysterious orange book. Warily he opens to a random page and reads the first line..._

_"Yar, bend over lassie and I'll show ye a fishstick that makes its OWN tartar sauce!"(A/N courtesy of LUE, board 402 and Blayze of NFNaruxSaku Fc)_

_Damn Sakura and her crazy bets...

* * *

_

"You pervert!" The sobbing abruptly stops as Naruto is introduced to Ino's fist for the first time. At least it hurts less than Sakura's.

"Hey Fox, what can we do so I don't end as up just a bunch of memories?" Her courage has returned also, he noticed, from his prone position on the ground.

"**You are now a demonic spirit in every way that matters. Your only hope is to possess your body as any demon would. However, you do not have enough Chakra to perform your mind switching technique; one of your den must do it in your stead to move your soul from one body to another. You will also need the help of someone familiar with possession seals if you do wish to remain in your own body without dissipating. I know of someone in the Village of Sands with the necessary skills." **

The demon turned to face Naruto again, who had by now picked himself off the damp floor and returned to Ino's side, her anger forgotten. She forgave quicker than Sakura too.

**"Brat, your master the frog hermit is familiar with him. You know of his work, it was he who sealed pathetic Shukaku into the red haired boy. Go now, return to the waking world, inform the blond healer of all this so that I do not have to put up with more than one of you anymore."** With that, Kyuubi slunk back into the shadows of his cage.

"Alright. Ino-chan, don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you, you're one of my precious people now." He gave her hand one last squeeze, and as the chamber and Ino faded back into his mind, he noticed the look on her face.

She was smiling again.

"So are you, Naruto...kun."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2. Im certainly proud of it, and will ignore all flames. Constructive critics only please. I will bring in more of the cast next chapter. Pairing ideas please? 


	3. Broken Promises, Broken Chairs

**Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto-sama; therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me. Got it? Good...**

Takes place after the Sasuke retrieval mission, in the three months before Naruto leaves on his training mission with Jiraiya.

**Bound Together**

Chapter 3: Broken Promises, Broken Chairs

"Speech" - talking

'Speech' – Naruto thinking

_Speech_ – flashback

_"**Speech**" -_ Ino's talking

"**Speech**" - Kyuubi talking

* * *

"Naruto, snap out of it!" 

He started at the sound of his name and snapped out of his 'meditation' to see Sakura shaking him roughly, a Styrofoam cup in one hand as the other let go of his shoulder.

"You ok? You zoned out for a while."

Naruto was surprised to notice a hint of concern in her voice.

'_Sakura-chan… worried about me?'_

"**_Of course she is! You're her teammate, and she cares. She was a total basket case while waiting for you and the others to come back!"_** quipped Ino in response.

"I'm ok, Sakura-chan, don't worry about me! I was just thinking of things... Can you get the old hag for me? Ow!" His request was answered with a smack on the head.

"Show some respect, idiot! I'll get her, she was on her way when I passed her earlier. You. Behave." She gave a final Sasuke-esque "hn" and stormed out of the room. Naruto paid it no mind however and dug into the ramen she left behind.

"Yum…"

**_"This is really good! I haven't had any in a long time. Diets get really boring you know, and I've missed noodles. What flavor is this? It tastes familiar."_** This was a new experience for Ino, her technique never lasted long enough to eat while in control of someone's body, and she never experimented. Evidently she could share all of his senses, but figured it wasn't worth explaining to him.

"It's miso. It's your favorite, remember?"

* * *

"_This one is called miso. It's my favorite!" exclaimed little Ino._

_The two blond children were sitting together at a ramen stand while waiting for Ino's mother to finish shopping for school supplies. It was Ino's first day at the ninja academy tomorrow. It would be Naruto's as well, but ignorant as always, he only learned just what a ninja last week, and he had to make do with just the minimum he was given as an orphan, and he wasn't too happy about that. Ino decided to cheer him up and introduce him to her favorite food, something he could never afford to eat before._

"_Yummy! This is the best food ever!" The little boy was ecstatic at such a great tasting free meal, and it showed, much to the girl's delight. Fully occupied in their eating and conversation, neither was aware of the approach of two older and none too friendly looking boys behind them... _

_

* * *

_

"**_You're right. I had forgotten about that. About a lot of things I guess… Enough with the ramen, you eat too much as it is. I'm not going to be trapped inside of Chouji Jr. for the rest of my life if I can help it! Get up and check on my body!" _**Evidently Ino got bossier on a full stomach, Naruto concluded, as he swung himself out of bed and looked over at the room's other occupant.

Numerous monitors were situated around the comatose girl, which told Naruto exactly nothing about the state of Ino's body, vacated as it was. If anything, he wasn't used to seeing the blond so…quiet. Somehow it made her look more beautiful, although he was careful not to express that opinion in words. (He didn't think he could handle Ino getting a big head; Kyuubi alone had enough ego for the entire rookie nine as it was.) Carefully, he leaned on the railing that lined the bed, reached down, and lifted one eyelid, noticing her blue eye, which seemed green in this light, looked vacant and dilated.

"No one's home," he observed.

"**_My body's pretty much a vegetable when I use this technique. However more powerful Yamanakas like my tousan can perform the Shintenshin and still remain conscious. With enough Chakra you can transfer your mind to someone else's body while yours remains conscious and can think on its own just like a Bunshin. I've got nowhere near enough to pull that off though, and won't for a long time,"_** Ino explained, the disappointment evident in her voice.

Naruto took this all in, once again envying Ino's abilities. Still, he had a demon's near limitless chakra, regeneration that could heal wounds fatal to most people, the Kage Bunshin, which few could muster on the scales he preferred, the Rasengan...ok, so maybe it was a fair trade. He turned to look at the girl once more, taking in all the details: her pert little nose, the graceful way her hair fell around her head when released from her ponytail, how she almost seemed to be smiling...It reminded him of when they were little and some of those smiles were directed at him.

Carried away with his fascination with the young woman in front of her, as teenager boys are wont to do, he never noticed the railing he was leaning on was collapsible, and he was leaning precariously forward. Nor did he notice the other girl had returned and was watching him with interest.

Sakura was not used to her blond teammate ever being quiet or contemplative, but she had come to realize in recent days that he seemed to know and understand more than he let on. What surprised her the most however, was the way in which he was looking at her former best friend. To the best of her knowledge they barely knew each other, except in passing or on joint missions. The tension that had made its way onto his face since the rescue mission seemed to disappear as he studied the girl, lost in thought as though remembering something. She was loathe to spoil the moment, but Hokage-sama was here.

"Naruto?" she called out from right behind him.

Startled, he tipped forward, and with a bang, the railing collapsed, sending the boy sprawling forward.

This was a new sensation, he noticed, as he opened his eyes and saw…he was kissing Ino right on the lips.

_"Oh wow…"_he mused. Unresponsive as she was, it was still fireworks to him. Better than his first one with…well that first one didn't count!

**_"Fireworks, huh?_**_ **So**_** this _is what kissing a girl feels_ _like...Hey_!** **_I was saving my first kiss for someone who deserved it! Now get off me you klutzy excuse for a ninja!"_** hissed Ino.

Blushing deeply, Naruto obeyed and broke away, hesitantly, and lifted himself off the girl's motionless form. As fate would have it, as he did so, his hand ended up on top of something soft and slightly squishy…

"**_Squishy…? You pervert! Get off me NOW! Oh Kami, he's got to first _and_ second base with me on the same day…My reputation is ruined!"_** She shrieked. Naruto wondered for an instant if one can go deaf from a voice in one's head, before panicking at the realization of what she was referring to, and backed away from the bed in a hurry. Much to the dismay of a shocked Sakura, he stumbled, fell into her, and the two tumbled back into the chair she had vacated earlier, which promptly cracked in half, unceremoniously dumping the two teens onto the ground. Naruto lay stunned for a moment before turning his head to see whom he landed on, and came face to face with Sakura, her face close enough their noses almost touched, and looked straight into her sea-green eyes...

"My, Naruto, you certainly have a way with the ladies…" Both teens blushed as they picked themselves off the ground and turned to the owner of the voice, who was now laughing hard and deeply. Beside Tsunade stood Shikamaru, with a bouquet in his hand and a card under his arm, both probably for Ino. He took one look at the blonde haired boy before shaking his head and muttering, "How troublesome...".

"Hiya, Shikamaru, Obaa-chan. I-its not what you think!" Naruto blurted out, trying to recover his lost dignity at being in such an embarrassing position.

**_"Busted..."_**

Naruto could almost hear Ino smirking with satisfaction in his head at his being caught red-handed, while the deeper vulpine chuckling could only belong to Kyuubi.

"I'm sure…Now, what did you want to tell me about Ino's condition?" Tsunade asked, once she caught her breath.

Naruto paused for a moment, glancing at Shikamaru and Sakura, who had moved to stand next to the Hokage, still faintly blushing with embarrassment. He couldn't properly explain it with them around, but he had to let the old lady know somehow. Fortunately, in his head resided the number 1 kunoichi of their year, who just happened to have an absurdly simple idea.

**_"Just repeat what I tell you,"_** she directed, **_"I figure you don't want anyone to know about Kyuubi, so I'll be subtle."_**

"Ino's still in my head, and we have to get one of her family to put her back, but she got screwed up because she met you-know-who and it changed her so she cant return using her own power without help...She cant stay there without a possession seal, and if she stays in mine she'll be absorbed by the you-know-what. You-know-who said whomever sealed Gaara can help." Naruto explained in two long breaths. Mentally he turned back to Ino.

_"That was subtle?"_

**_"For you it is. Consider it payback for that stunt you just pulled with my body."_** came her retort, accompanied by a mental image of her sticking her tongue out at him.

_"How mature._"

"Naruto, Gaara told us he was bound with Shukaku by the Kazekage, remember? The one who's been dead since the Chuunin exams?" Shikamaru interjected. He had noticed that Naruto had been nodding his head whenever he paused in the middle of his explanation, as though he had been listening to someone unseen dictate his words to him. Perhaps Ino was inside him after all, he lazily mused.

Naruto on the other hand was not nearly so sedate in his thoughts.

_"Damn! Now you might really disappear!" _Naruto began to truly worry at the chuunin's words and what it meant for the girl in his head..

**_"Damn! Now I'm gonna die!"_**

**"Damn...Now I'm stuck with both whelps."**

Tsunade took charge at this point. "Not to worry Naruto, I'm not a legendary sennin for nothing. I remember reading about this once, so I know what to do. Shikamaru, summon Gaara to my office. Naruto and Sakura go and fetch Jiraiya. I was coming to discharge you anyway. You know where he'll be, so use force if and when you see fit."

"Hai," replied the pink hair girl, unsure of just what she was agreeing to. Naruto nodded, knowing exactly what her reaction will be to his pervert sensei's favorite past time.

"Gaara? Temari will want to tag along...how troublesome," drawled Shikamaru while he set down the flowers and the card, which Naruto promptly swiped as the three teens left the room and exited the hospital, with Shikamaru heading towards the east end where the sand siblings were staying, and Naruto and Sakura going west to the hot spring district.

**_"Temari? Is something going on between them that I don't know about?"_** questioned Ino, once Shikamaru was out of sight.

_"She fought beside him during our rescue mission. That's all I know"_ Naruto explained.

**_"Figures. He never tells me anything either."_**

_"Why, did you like him or something?"_

**_"He grew on me, what can I say? He's the only guy who talks to me on a regular basis! He wasn't interested though, he believed the whole fan girl routine, plus relationships are still 'too troublesome' to him, and despite how I have to act in front of everyone else, I know when to get over someone. See what was written in the card? 'Get well soon Ino!'"_**

_"Yeah? What about it?"_ He looked back down at the card in his hand he read moments before.

**_"It's not his handwriting. His mother probably had to write it and pushed him to even come. I'm barely even his friend, just the girl on his team."_**

_"Well I'm your friend again, remember? By the way, sorry about the kiss…and touching your...touching you."_

**_"You're forgiven, Naruto-kun. Just ask me first next time, you didn't catch me at my best after all, and for crying out loud, be more careful!"_**

"Is Ino-pig _really_ in your head?" Sakura suddenly asked, distracting him from his silent conversation.

"Yeah, of course she is!"

"Prove it." she challenged.

"How?"

"Tell me something only she would know."

Naruto looked pensive for a moment, then burst out laughing. Sakura glared at him when she saw bystanders turning to watch.

"What's so funny?"

"The first day you wore a bra, you stuffed it with toilet paper so you'd look bigger than Ino, but so did she to be bigger than you, and when you both went to Sasuke's house to see who he'd ask out first, he asked if you two were allergic to bee stings! Ahahahah-Ow! What was that for Sakura-chan? You asked!" Ino definitely couldn't punch as hard as Sakura just did, he decided while nursing his latest lump to the head.

"You could have used something not quite so embarrassing." she countered.

**_"You deserved it anyways. Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, she's just not proud of remembering whenever she failed to measure up to me. If it makes you feel any better, that was the first and last time we ever hit Sasuke."_**

_"Hah! Sasuke-bastard got owned by his own fanclub! That's even better!"_

"Why did you take Ino's card?" Sakura asked, changing the subject. She could see he was about to start laughing again.

"She asked me to so she could read it, since she can't do anything on her own. She can only see what I see and hear what I hear."

"You're worried about her, aren't you? I saw how you looked at her in the hospital."

"What about it? She's my friend," Naruto replied.

"You barely know her Naruto! And you _kissed_ her!" remarked Sakura, a scandalized look on her face as she remembered it.

"I happen to know more about her than you think!"

"That's just because she's in your head and I cant hear what she's saying to you!"

"I knew her before you did." Naruto quietly stated, trying to take the wind out of the pink haired girl's sails. It worked.

"What?" Sakura was taken aback for a moment. She was sure that Ino never mentioned him.

"She was your first friend, right? Before that, she was my first friend too."

* * *

_"But kaasan, he's my friend! I had to help him," whined a five year old Ino, while sitting on the counter inside of Flowers Yamanaka next to said friend, a first aid kit between them after their brief tussle with the bullies in front of the Ramen stand, while Ino's mother patched the two of them up._

_Patched up her daughter anyway, the demon boy can fend for itself in her opinion, as she sees the boy's regeneration at work._

_"But nothing, Ino-chan! He's a bad influence! He's a troublemaker! He got you injured. He-" Mrs. Yamanaka's rant is cut mid-stream._

_"He's sitting right here!" shouts Naruto, fed up at his treatment at the hands of his only friend's mother._

_"You be quiet! It's because of you that my little girl was put in danger. You've only been friends for a week, but that's going to end right here and now. You're never to talk to or see each other again, you got that!"_

_Naruto could not respond to this edict in any other way than to start to tear up, jump off the counter, and storm out of the flower shop._

_Naruto trudged back to his apartment, trying his best not to cry. He was tired of being judged, of being hated. As long as he could remember, it was like that with everyone. Everyone except Ino, that is. All she ever did was smile around him, and that somehow made it easier to forget the glares, even when she hit him for being an idiot. The rapid pattering of footsteps behind him turned out to be the girl in question, carrying a purple blossom of some kind in her small hands. He stopped and looked at her, noticing that she too looked on the verge of tears._

_"I'm sorry that my kaasan doesn't like you. I don't know why. But you shouldn't let people get to you like that! Lots of people may not like you, but I do." Ino uttered the last part softly._

_"You shouldn't. It'll just make you cry to see people pick on me, and I don't like it when you cry. We can't be friends anymore, so pretend that we never were, or people will just do to you what they did today. You can't let anyone get to you either, and don't ever show it when they do."_

_"But we promised!" By this time Ino was in tears._

_"We have to break it. From now on, every promise I make will last for a lifetime, just not this one, replied Naruto sadly._

_"Alright, but the next time we're friends, nothing will end it, Ok? And take this. It's a fox glove, my favorite flower. I don't know why, but it reminds me of you. Please take it and remember me in case I can't ever show I remember you." _

_She handed him the blossom, hugged him tightly, and then walked back into the shop, never looking back once._

* * *

"I can't believe she never told me!" Sakura fumed. Evidently she hated being left out of secrets. 

"It was for the best, and we're friends again now, so maybe there's a second chance for you too Sakura-chan."

"Maybe..." She wasn't quite so optimistic.

**_"I remember that now! I guess I kept up my end too well, and believed my own lies. I really did forget we were friends for such a short time. I'm so sorry I never looked back Naruto-kun."_**

_"It's ok Ino-chan. I don't hold grudges unless you're a Sasuke-bastard."_

The rest of the walk played out in silence, until-

"We're here." Declared Naruto. Sakura had remained silent since he dropped his bombshell, and didn't seem to realize where she was.

"Here?" She was puzzled. Why would Naruto bring them to the hot spring district?

"He's around here somewhere."

"Why would Jiraiya-sama be here? How do you know him?"

"Ero-sennin has been my sensei since before the Chuunin exam finals."

"Ero-sennin? Why do you call him that?"

"Because he wrote the whole Icha-Icha series and this is where he conducts his 'research'."

"YOUR SENSEI WRITES THOSE TRASHY SMUT NOVELS THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI READS ALL THE TIME AND GETS HIS IDEAS FROM PEEPING AT NAKED WOMEN!"

Several birds from the nearby trees took flight as the minor earthquake in the form of Haruno Sakura let loose her fury. Even Naruto looked slight unnerved. His head was now ringing again. Just as he intended, her fury retort set off further screams all around them.

**_"Kakashi-san does that too? Asuma-sensei has every volume in the series; he just never reads one where Kurenai-san could catch him at it. No wonder you're a pervert."_**

_"Hey!"_

Naruto turned outwards again as the object of their search came crashing down in front of him. Jiraiya had landed on his back with his legs over his face, the imprint of a woman's shoe clearly visible on his horned hitai-ate.

"Ero-sennin, it gets easier to find you every time," said Naruto.

"Baka. I was collecting great data! Oh ho ho, who's this?" complained the frog sennin, as he picked himself up and turned a lecherous eye to Sakura.

"I am Haruno Sakura. I am honored to meet such a legendary shinobi as yourself, Jiraiya-sama." Sakura bowed and introduced herself through clenched teeth, while Inner Sakura fumed about perverts with a vengeance.

"Ku ku ku, she's a cutie Naruto, you've got good taste. She's rather small in the front, but Tsunade was the same size at her age. I can't wait..." said Jiraiya, rubbing his hands together in obvious delight.

Wham! Jiraiya is down on the ground again.

"Now I know why Tsunade-sama mentioned force."

"She hits like Tsunade too. Oi, Naruto, what do you need me for?" complained Jiraiya, dusting himself off yet again.

"Obaa chan sent us to look for you. It's about red chakra." said Naruto pointedly, jerking his head towards the girl as they made their way to the Hokage's Tower. He retold the story from the beginning, with Sakura filling in the blanks, including Naruto's 'misadventure', while conveniently neglecting to mention her own mishap.

Jiraiya was impressed, both that Naruto had the foresight to use code in front of his companion, since 'red chakra' could only mean something to do with Kyuubi, and with his unexpected charm with the ladies. Evidently the one sharing his body had both looks as well as wits about her.

"Finally Naruto, you have taken your place in the long prestigious line of the perverts of Konoha. This will make for a great chapter in my book. Making out with a girl in a coma, huh? Even I have never considered _that_ one before..." he intoned, enjoying Naruto turning a darker shade of red every second.

As they arrived in the Hokage's office, Naruto noticed Gaara and his sister already there. Shikamaru had indeed guessed correctly that Temari would tag along, as she had his hand in hers.

**_"Tramp." _**Ino could not suppress a scornful remark, even though the object of that scorn obviously could not hear her, still sore about losing Shikamaru to the sand kunoichi. Naruto took no notice and turned his attention instead to the other sand genin.

"Hey Gaara, how're you doing?"

The redhead leveled a blank stare at Naruto; though not as murderous as it once was it could put any poker player to shame.

"My sister is infatuated with the lazy strategist and I've got a bloodthirsty demon in my head. What else is new?"

"I've got Yamanaka Ino in mine."

"That blond girl who fought the pink haired girl in the Preliminaries? You have my condolences."

_

* * *

_

So ends chapter 3. Read and Review. My focus here is on character development and interaction Next chapter will have action though, but I'm a newbie at fight scenes, so bear with me then. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, while bringing in gradual changes as Ino and Naruto become closer. If the flashbacks seem out of character, keep in mind that 6 years is a long time for kids, and in a world where preteens are expected to kill, precocious kindergarten aged children aren't so out of place. I also edit a lot, bu is slower to update than I do, so check back, my final draft isn't always so final.


	4. Naruto's Dilemma, Ino's Rash Decision

**Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto-sama; therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me. Got it? Good...**

To my impatient readers: I'm in college. For those of you also in college, you know that exams are nearly here, so you've all been lucky so far that I've had the free time that I do to put one out every couple days so, which wont be so next week. I've never written anything before, especially not more than 10K words like this, so I never expected I'd have such an audience that I'd have to beat you off with the patience stick. If anyone complains about my "lack of update speed." I'm gonna sic Kyuubi on you and give everyone else tanuki cookies I blackmailed Gaara into baking. (If any of you have read my friend Saria19's narutofic, you know about the boxers...)

To my patient ones who leave their little nuggets of gratitude and insight: Keep it up and this story might have a sequel.

systemman: I'm going to assume that the Genin exam is semi-annually just like the Chuunin exam, therefore Naruto and Ino could have enrolled the same year as the Gai Team. Make sense if ninjas are the village's bread and butter, and if worst case all the genins pass in one exam, the leaf won't have genins to show at the next one, and its bad for business. Plus, it's in the interest of storytelling that Naruto learn path-defining things from Ino he would otherwise already learn if he entered the academy before she did. You'll see how I handle it in this chapter.

Takes place after the Sasuke retrieval mission, in the three months before Naruto leaves on his training mission with Jiraiya.

**Bound Together**

Chapter 4: Naruto's Dilemma, Ino's Rash Decision

"Speech" - talking

_"Speech"_ – Naruto thinking

_Speech_ – flashback

_"**Speech**" -_ Ino's talking

"**Speech**" - Kyuubi talking

* * *

"Alright, now that everyone is present, we will begin the briefing. Naruto?" Tsunade gestured to the boy to stand up and tell his tale. 

Naruto gulped as he looked around at his audience. Along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Gaara stood Yamanaka Inoshi and Sarutobi Asuma, newly returned from their missions, and who both had rushed over once they learned of Ino's 'condition.' The stony looks they both wore robbed him of some of his resolve, although he was thankful Tsunade had ordered Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari to wait outside and not to listen in. Gaara however had simply uttered "I know." and flashed him a strange hand seal as he remained. Kyuubi explained

**"That's the demon seal for Kitsune. That mongrel Shukaku must recognize I am within you. Do not fear whelp, he is inferior to me, but his vessel seems trustworthy, if rather unbalanced."**

**_"Yeah, don't worry Naruto-kun,"_** his more attractive inner companion reassured,**_ "My tousan has nothing against you either, and won't blame you for what's happening to me. I can read him like a book anyways; he's more worried than anything else. Just tell them the truth and let them figure out what to do."_**

His moment of hesitation vanished with those words as he launched into a complete and unabridged narration of everything that had happened within his mind. Ino's father appeared increasingly agitated at the mention of her acquiring some of Kyuubi's essence, but calmed at the mention of his daughter facing down the great demon with a look of paternal pride.

"That's certainly my daughter. Get on her bad side and she can stare down the Death God. What is your plan, Hokage-sama?" Inoshi spoke up once Naruto had finished.

"I agree with the demon's assessment actually, Yamanaka-san. We transfer her soul back to her body, and use a possession seal to force it to accept her now demonic spiritual energy. Her changes are most likely permanent, although that might not be such a bad thing," she nodded towards Naruto," however no one in the leaf has practiced such a sealing ritual for generations. Gaara, who else in your village is capable of such a feat, other than your late father?"

"No one at the moment. Only the Kazekage is entrusted with such knowledge. It is detailed in Suna's scroll of forbidden seals, which only he may study. I was made aware of this as his heir and favored successor for when the council deems me experienced enough."

"Fine then. You are still on retainer to the Leaf for another month, so as an official S-class mission you will return to Suna and acquire their scroll, and return with it. Jiraiya, go with him. I imagine they would trust no one less than a sennin to even handle such a document."

"S-class?" squealed Naruto. "Gaara gets an S-class mission before I do? And why an S-class, Obaa chan?"

"Because, brat, saving your girlfriend requires the use of a forbidden ritual in a scroll even jounins are forbidden to access. Most are punished with exile for even handling it without permission," Tsunade explained as she detailed the mission into an official Hokage level request scroll and sealed with the leaf sigil. 'You should know that better than most, I've read how you almost faced the same punishment', she added silently.

"G-Girlfriend! She's not my girlfriend!" sputtered the boy.

"Right...and you didn't enjoy the kiss either, huh?"

Naruto kept silent at that point, blushing scarlet, at a loss for a comeback as Inoshi and Jiraiya chuckled.

"For once you're a quick study."

"Shut up, Ero-sennin."

* * *

As the briefing adjourned, Naruto caught up with Sakura who was still waiting outside, an anxious look etched on her face. 

"Is Ino going to be ok?" she asked the blond boy as she walked along side him out of the building, the two of them following Jiraiya.

"Of course! Gaara and ero-sennin just have to fetch a scroll from the Sand to put her back together."

"Thank Kami." said Sakura, as Inoshi approached and took Naruto aside as she continued on.

"I want to thank you for taking care of my daughter while she's in your 'care.' I know you will protect her with your life. " He said somberly, all the while having Naruto's shoulder in a viselike grip, "I also know that you and my wife have never really gotten along, but I will speak to her about showing more compassion for you in the future, should you and Ino become an item, Be careful with her in that head of yours, but don't mind her if she gets snippy. That comes from her mother's side." he said with a sly chuckle as he released Naruto and vanished in a puff of nin-smoke.

**_"Tousan! You take that back_**!" Ino silently shouted, as Naruto massaged his now sore shoulder and hurried off after Sakura.

"Oi, Naruto, this girl of yours had better be worth it. I'm missing almost a week of data gathering for this." Jiraiya complained as Naruto and Sakura caught up with him.

Aware of only one thing that could convince the old lecher of anything, Naruto replied, "Does this make it up to you? Henge!"

From a puff of nin-smoke appeared a true vision of beauty as Naruto's Sexy-no-Jutsu took shape, a lithesome nude beauty with enchanting sky-blue eyes, long sculpted legs which seemed to go on forever, rather bountiful 'assets', and a single long shimmering cornflower colored hair. Thin clouds of smoke hid her most intimate spots as always, though this one was obviously a modified version.

"Please save me, Jiraiya-sama.," 'She' pleaded in a husky voice, along with the deadliest puppy dog eyes known to the shinobi world.

Jiraiya on cue went berserk, as though having a fit. Even Gaara immediately put his hand to his nose and glared at Naruto as he saw it come away bloody.

**_"You didn't...You did _not _just turn into me! You better prey to all the Kami you know that those clouds don't dissipate, or I will remove your capacity to start a family, you hear me? You are dearly lucky my tousan wasn't here to see this."_**

"You have defeated me for the last time, Uzumaki Naruto...next time I will be the victor. Traveling as I do, we will return in four days." With that, the sand-wielder ambled off toward the north gate, with arms crossed once again, Jiraiya dragging along behind him, complements of the sand from Gaara's gourd.

_"Sorry Ino-chan. But hey, you were kind of my inspiration for it in the first place, being the prettiest girl in class next to Sakura-chan, and its impossible to convince ero-sennin of the situation in any other way than with my new Sexy Ino-no-jutsu. The old one is starting to lose its effect on him."_ Naruto explained as he dispelled the henge.

**_"I'm flattered...You're lucky I'm helpless while you're in control out there, but next time you come in here…"_**

Sakura simply shook her head, whacked Naruto on the back his, and kept walking.

As they neared Sakura's house, Ino had a suggestion, hoping it would distract Naruto from continually glancing at the pink haired girl whenever she wasn't looking.

'His heart's in the right place, he just needs to work on his technique. With a little nudging in the right direction, he might become boyfriend material after all,' she decided, though she wasn't quite sure whose boyfriend that would be.

**_"Oi, Naruto-kun, have you asked Sakura out recently? With Sasuke gone, she might have a different answer now."_**

_"Great idea Ino-chan! No competition for her feelings...She can't still be hung up on Sasuke-bastard this long, now can she?"_

**_"You won't know until you try. Don't mention ramen though, she doesn't even like it."_**

"Ne, Sakura-chan, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Sure Naruto-kun." Her response was so quick in coming he was caught off guard.

"That's ok the-you will?"

'Kun' was certainly a new development.

"Yes I will. Since Sasuke-kun gone, I've come to realize I'm just going to get hurt again if I give up on everyone else and he never comes back. I know he will someday, but I've been hurt enough. You've never hurt me though, Naruto-kun, and you've always been there for me when I needed it, and you've become...important...to me. I've actually been hoping you would ask me. You said you understood my feelings, so I wanted to give you a chance to prove it. Pick me up Friday night at seven, alright?"

"Two days...sure thing, Sakura-chan!"

"Great! Well, here's my house. Good night, Naruto-kun," she said with a shy smile, then hesitated a moment, gave him a tentative peck on the cheek, and disappeared.

"Yosh! Sakura-chan is mine!" Naruto shouted as he ran home, drawing starts from pedestrians.

**_"Great. I'm...happy for you. I was surprised, myself..."_**

_"Ino-chan, will you help me?"_ the boy asked suddenly.

**_"Help with what?"_**

_"Well, you see…I've never been on a real date before, and I want to make it special for her. Will you help me be the right kind of date for Sakura-chan?"_

**_"…" _**His mental companion remained silent.

_"Ino-chan…?"_

**_"Fine, I'll help."_** Her delayed reply wasn't quite so filled with enthusiasm as it echoed in his head, but Naruto was in too high spirits to notice, as he reached his apartment.

As he unlocked the door and went inside, Ino was surprised to see it wasn't quite as messy as she imagined. It was only one room, but Naruto had undoubtedly learned to make use of space while living on his own his whole life. The only things out of place were empty instant ramen cups and some rolled scrolls left on the counter. They looked like they had been put too close to a fire.

"Naruto, how did your scrolls get burned?"

"You tell me, it was your fire."

* * *

_"But sensei, I didn't mean for it to grow so big. It was only supposed to be little Katon jutsu..." explained a slightly singed Ino, trying to appear as innocent as she could muster, "Tenten-chan's not good at ninjutsu, and I wanted to show off."_

_"You destroyed two classrooms!" Mizuki-sensei bellowed from his desk, his white hair blackened at the tips from his attempts to put out the blaze with a Suiton jutsu, "I can not imagine how such a sweet young lady such as you gets the ideas for these nasty pranks, but they are going to stop right now. As of now, you are suspended for one year!"_

_"What! I'm going to be held back? But it's almost the end of the term!" Ino went wide eyed at the news of her punishment. She refused to tear up however. Naruto said never to let anyone see her cry ever again and she was going to stick to his words._

_"We take the safety of our students seriously, and you've caused enough trouble here. Perhaps this will instill some discipline in you."_

_And with that, Mizuki got up, and stormed out of his office, followed by an irate Mrs. Yamanaka and a squirming Ino._

_"Just wait until your father gets home!"_

_None of them noticed a slender cord just outside the open window._

_"Sorry, Ino-chan." Naruto said to himself. _

_

* * *

_

**_"That was_** **not** **_my proudest moment."_**

_"It was better than any prank I pulled, except for that graffiti on the Hokage Monument..." _

**_"Well you were my inspiration too in a way. I couldn't be your friend, but I could still be your rival when it came to troublemaking." _**

_"Well I did miss the competition when you gave it up." _said Naruto as he made himself comfortable and got undressed.

**_"I didn't give it up because I wanted to.. When I came back I was a different person almost. Everyone kept their distance from the 'troublemaker.' I was so desperate to be popular I had to change. You never crossed my mind again, not until the Chuunin exam. I'm so sorry."_**

Naruto remained silent at this, while Ino noticed in a corner by the window sat a flower pot. Growing in it was a lush looking foxglove.

**_"You kept it?"_**

_"Of course I did, it was the first present anyone ever gave me, so I took up keeping it around."_

**_"It couldn't have survived all this time."_**

_"Of course not, but it took a while getting one to stay alive. I buy new ones from your shop."_

**_"My shop? I've never seen you in there, and only Uzu Naruko-san buys foxgloves around here."_**

_"I know. Didn't she ever look familiar? Whisker marks...?"_

**_"That was you? Your sexy-no-jutsu girl actually wearing clothes?"_**

_"Yeah. The flower was something that still kept us linked, if only in my mind, but I didn't want to remind you or risk angering your kaasan about us hanging out."_

**_"Oh..."_**

He hesitated once he got to the bathroom, took one look at the shower, and realized right then the impact of having a girl in one's head.

**_"What's the matter Naruto-kun?"_**

_"The shower…" _

**_"What about the shower...oh! You don't want me to see you naked. And yet it's ok to show my naked body to pervy old guys in the street?" _**

_"Well…" _

**_"If you can clean yourself with your eyes closed, knock yourself out. Otherwise, I'm staying for the peep show." _**

_"What! You're a pervert too?" _

**_"D-did I just say that? Aww crap, you're rubbing off on me! Kyuubi!" _**

**"She is absorbing your traits as she becomes integrated with your personality, whelp. Soon she will experience your memories too. And it's a two-way process." **explained the demon, slightly miffed at being ordered around by a female who was supposed to fear him.

**"What! You mean I'm going to start acting like her soon?"** Naruto shuddered at the thought of wearing makeup and nail polish.

**"Nothing quite as drastic as you imagine, but to an extent, that is correct. However, you are the dominant personality in here, so you have more influence on her than she has on you. Not to mention you both are loud and brash as it is, so nothing much will change, although I do hope you will at least learn some manners from the female." **

**"Whew!" **Both blonds sighed in relief as Naruto finished undressing while staring at the ceiling, started the water and got in, making lots of steam. It didn't cover everything however…

**_"Wait until I tell forehead girl about this! I didn't know you were so buff and…developed…under that tracksuit. Hehehe!"_ **she sniggered.

_"Shut up!"_

Naruto spent the rest of his shower with his eyes screwed shut.

* * *

Later, as Naruto tried unsuccessfully to get to sleep... 

**_"Naruto-kun?" _**

_"Yes Ino-chan?" _

**_"Why do you like forehead gi-Sakura?" _**

_"At first I think it's was because she sought to be acknowledged by Sasuke -bastard, like I seek acknowledgement from everyone else." _

**_"And now, after so many years of treating you like crap and ignoring you in favor of Sasuke?" _**

_"I don't know…with Sasuke gone she wants something else I guess. She never even hugged me before so that kiss was...new." _

**_"Oh…Could you...could you ever like someone else?" _**

_"Maybe. There aren't all that many girls who put up with me long enough to like me, so I never really considered anyone else before." _

**_"Oh...Naruto-kun?" _**

_"Yes?" _

**_"I acknowledge you." _**

_"You do? Since when? The Exam Finals, right? When I used Kyuubi's chakra to beat Neji? People measure what they can see, and all they see is strength or idiocy when they look at me." _

**_"Not me. For me, it was the prelims when you bit Kiba. I've never heard of anyone using Kage Bunshin and Henge together, and certainly not turning themselves into a dog. That was the first time you impressed me." _**

_That's nothing! The day before they sorted us into teams, I taught the third's grandson Sexy no jutsu, and when his sensei tried to stop him from learning it, I combined Sexy no jutsu and Kage Bunshin. I call it Harem no jutsu! _

**_"I'd call you a pervert, but now that starting to seem hypocritical. Any other tricks you have up your sleeve?" _**

_"Well the closest Sakura ever came to kissing Sasuke was actually me while I looked like him."_

**_"Did she?" _**

_"Did she what?" _

**_"Did she…kiss you?" _**

_"Naw. Spoiled milk kicked in when she got really close, and I had to run." _

**_"Oh…thank you." _**

_"For what?" _

**_"Nothing...Good night Naruto-kun." _**

_"Ok…Good night Ino-chan." _

**_"Good night Kyuubi-kun!" _**

**"I should have attacked Tea Country instead. At least they sleep sometime." **

As he drifted off to sleep, Naruto pondered the possibilities of liking someone else for the first time in a long time. Maybe someone like Ino he thought, remembering Yamanaka-san didn't mind him carrying his daughter's soul around. Iruka-sensei once told him that the first step in dating was to get in right with the girl's parents. Considering the chunin teacher was still a bachelor, Naruto doubted the veracity of his advice. Still, maybe it helped. Sakura's parents both hated him...what did mean for things?

At long last, sleep claimed him before could figure out the answer.

**

* * *

**

The next morning dawned strangely for him, as Naruto woke up with a disturbing memory of seeing a broken, bleeding Sakura being thrown to the ground by someone wearing a Sound hitai-ate and dark Kakashi-sensei hair. Ino sat down on the bed next to him and explained.

"You were seeing the Forest of Death from my point of view. You two were down for the count, and Zaku guy looked like he was about to kill Sakura. I was team leader, so it was my call. I had to do something if I didn't want her death and yours on my conscience and be known forever as Ino, the girl who let Team Seven die."

"Oh. Thanks for saving our lives then Ino-chan. If I'd known I'd have thanked you sooner."

"You're very welcome, Naruto-kun."

"Did you see anything from my mind?"

"I saw two, but they were related somehow, so maybe they were next to each other in your memory. Your Rasengan move is really cool! I saw you save Tsunade-sama from Kabuto with it. I think you're really brave and sweet to do what you did. That Orochimaru guy was really creepy though. I never saw him before, because I had been put to sleep along with everyone else when the war started, but he's the guy who killed the third, right?"

"Yeah. He gave Sasuke a cursed seal to tempt him with power, that's why he left. What was the other thing you saw?"

"The entire fight with Sasuke. I still can't believe he wanted to kill you just to upgrade his Sharingan!"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, cheer up, Naruto-kun. I felt everything you did, so I know exactly what you're thinking. Don't beat yourself up over it. You made a life long promise to Sakura, which means you have a lifetime to fulfill it. Don't waste that by wanting to rush off and get yourself killed. I'd never forgive you for it, even if I wasn't still inside you when it happened."

"You wouldn't?"

"You're growing on me, and that's not just because we're merging and feeling what each other feels. You're my friend, and they mean more than anything to me. Actually, I'll have to admit that you're starting to know me better than anyone else now, even better than Sakura. It may seem sudden, but then most people don't become best friends by sharing a body or starting to share a soul, so I think we're an exception. That also means you're important to me, so promise me you wont throw away your life just to please someone, Ok?"

"Gee thanks, Ino-chan. I promise."

"Good. And that's not all. I also felt everything you did when Kyuubi joined your fight. I bet I can help you pull off a Rasengan one handed."

"Really? Cool!" Then it dawned on him just who he was talking to: Ino, who was sitting on his bed. Ino was sitting...

"Ino! How did you get your body back?" he squealed.

**_"I didn't, I'm still in yours, but with you asleep, I can take control with very little effort, so I made a Bunshin. She's not me, she's really just you, henge'd into me and mouthing my words so you have someone to talk to."_** said Ino, as Naruto realized that indeed, the voice was still in his head.

"Cool! But you shouldn't use up your power like that."

**_"I know, but they're the basics, so they use like no chakra at all to do, and I wanted to do something neat for you. Now let's go work on your Rasengan." _**Ino said with a smile, as her Bunshin faded away, without the nin-smoke a physical Kage Bunshin would leave.

_"Really? Yosh!"_ Without a second thought Naruto shot out of bed, dressed quickly, and took off like a shot to the nearest training field.

The rest of the time passed without incident day passed quickly for the pair. After spending the first day perfecting the Rasengan, Ino insisted they start the second day checking up on her body. (She insisted he make her more presentable if she didn't look her best.)She then convinced Naruto to change his wardrobe, at least for his date, and when he complained about the cost, she led him to her secret stash behind the Korean BBQ restaurant. After that, his wardrobe upgrade passed quickly, for Ino at least. For Naruto, like most guys, clothes shopping is akin to an afternoon of Morino Ibiki's Resisting Torture 101 class jounin hopefuls had to take. Naruto was not used to clothes being quite so pricey before either, he had lived frugally all his life.

_"This must cost a bundle Ino-chan! I can't do this to you."_

**_"It's clothes, Naruto-kun. What you wear, I'm wearing too, so we gotta look our best, right? I'll tell you what, to ease your conscience, when I'm back to normal, you can take me out for some ramen."_**

Naruto was about to jump for joy at the mention of ramen when he paused.

Ino had just kind of asked him out, didn't she?

In a flash, the conversation from their first night together came rushing back, as well as his musings about life with someone else, and it finally dawned on him, complements of gaining part of Ino's common sense.

Maybe, just maybe…she liked him. And maybe, just maybe…he was starting to like her back. This time he forgot to be cautious about not putting ideas into words...

It felt good, the idea of her liking him. It was a feeling he had hoped for, especially from Sakura, but instead in this case it was coming from Ino. As to which one made him feel more content, he was still unsure. He had wanted Sakura's affection since the moment he met her, despite her scorn until now, but what if he never stopped getting to know Ino? She could very well be right there next to him, with her arms around his neck, whispering things into his ear meant only for him, with a kunai up her sleeve, ready at a moment's notice to jump into the thick of battle at his side and he would feel like the strongest, bravest, craftiest ninja in all the Countries.

**_"Yes!"_**

_"What?"_

**_"Err...a sale!"_**

_"Oh good grief."_

As he finally left the clothing shop (the only one whose employees didn't give him cold stares.) wearing a rather less garish dark blue trousers and an dark orange collared shirt and a stylish dark blue jacket, he ran into Team 8 seated at the Ichiraku ramen bar. Kiba (and Akamaru) and Hinata had apparently got together after the rescue mission. Ino explained that taking care of Kiba during his hospital stay has got her interested in becoming a medic-nin, and helped them to bond.

"Hey dog boy! Hey Hinata, is he treating you right?" he inquired as he joined them, ordering only five bowls of miso ramen this time.

"Shuddup, you loudmouth!" Kiba shot back.

"Arf!" added Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun's been really nice to me, Naruto-kun. Thank you for asking." Apparently Kiba's influence was indeed a positive one; her stutter seemed to be gone, although she was still rather quiet.

"What're you all dressed up for?" asked Kiba, looking the blond boy up and down.

"I've got a date with Sakura-chan!"

"She must be really lowering her standards…Hey, I heard you made out with Ino, isn't she still in a coma? I thought I was the dog? Ahahahah!"

"Arf Arf!"

**_"See, I told you you're no good for my reputation." _**

"That was an accident! I fell!"

"Sure…anyways I hope Ino wakes up soon. It's too quiet with you being the only loudmouth."

**_"Hey! Bring it on, dog boy! Once I learn the Shinranshin, I'll make you eat Akamaru's turds one by one!" _**

"That's not nice Kiba-kun. We're all worried for Ino-chan, Naruto-kun. I heard you're helping to take care of her, that's very nice of you."

"Gee thanks, Hinata. Well, I gotta go if I don't want to be late for my date. See ya!" as he paid for the meal and set off for Sakura's home

**_"You know, she had a crush on you for the longest time."_**

_"Really? I never noticed." _

**_"Everyone else did. Hero worship like nobody's business, but looking up to you is probably why she survived her bout with Neji."_**

"Well I'm glad I could help her prove herself. She's really nice, kinda like the little sister I wish I had."

**_"And what about me?"_**

"You?"

**_"What am I...to you?"_**

_"Well, let's see…You were my first friend until your kaasan split us up. For a long time we barely knew each other. Now we're friends again and I'm sort of getting used to you being a part of me, and I'm starting to forget what it's like without you always around. You're a precious person remember, and I would do anything for them, and for you." _

**_"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You know I would do anything for you as well."_** she said, with a feeling that could only be translated as a blush.

_"You're welcome, Ino-chan. We're here!" _He said as he knocked on Sakura's front door.

* * *

Facing Sakura's parents had certainly been an ordeal. Naruto had made the mistake of arriving somewhat early, which meant a longer period of time waiting for Sakura to get ready, which translated into a longer time seated in the Haruno's living room, facing Sakura's father and the dreaded 'Intentions towards my daughter' interrogation the ANBU would be hard pressed to imitate. Sakura's mother wasn't much better. She was still frustrated things never progressed with her daughter's crush on the smarmy Uchiha heartthrob, and for Sakura to lower her standards to date the demon boy was an affront to her sensibilities. 

At least it was worth it, Naruto thought, as he saw his crush descend gracefully in a gorgeous pink Chinese style dress much her normal one, with her namesake stenciled on it.

"Wow..." was the only thing he was capable of uttering at that moment.

**_"She only bought that because I have one too! Mine's purple with fox gloves, I bet I could wipe the floor with her."_** Naruto dared not respond to that, instead he just smiled as took Sakura's arm and led her out into the warm night.

* * *

A few hours later, after a lavish dinner at a fancy restaurant Naruto never even heard of before, the pair (trio?) walked home in silence, content with each other's presence, yet each lost in their own thoughts. 

Sakura was as committed as ever. All through the meal, Naruto seemed to know just what to say and how to act like the perfect gentleman, although she had the feeling he was being coached by her rival. It only strengthened her resolve to win his heart fair and square. If she couldn't have Sasuke-kun, Naruto was the next best thing, with Lee a close third if he shaved his caterpillars. Deep down she knew that Naruto wasn't a prize to be won, and she really did care about him as a brother, but when Ino-pig was involved, everything was a competition, no matter what she truly felt for him.

Naruto was getting more confused by the moment. Sakura felt more like a sister these past few days, with Ino's memories seeping in little by little and coloring the way he saw the girl, while Ino seemed to be the kindred spirit he had always yearned for, as he saw more and more of who she was. It's not like ramen, where he could order a bowl of each flavor; this was a choice he would have to make, and it would hurt one of them, he was sure of it. He didn't know what he wanted, but he kept coming back to his daydream, of a partner Ino who wanted nothing more and nothing less than to be with him through anything. It was as much a direction as anything else, but it hinged on whether she felt the same, and all he had to go on were hints.

Ino was likewise hesitant. Last night while dreaming she had seen for herself what her friendship with Naruto had meant to the boy from his own point of view, and how painful it felt whenever she had joined in the taunting. She also saw how becoming a ninja gave him a purpose, and renewed his faith in himself, even if no one had any in him. Reliving every morning that team seven had met on their favored bridge, she remembered greeting Sakura-chan with exuberance, and how getting nothing in return hadn't stopped him in the slightest as he continually became stronger with every put down from Kiba...from Neji...from Gaara...from Sasuke. While Ino was happy for him finally getting Sakura's attention, and had enjoyed helping him win her, she kept coming back to her own developing feelings for the fox-boy, and the images that flashed through his head while shopping, especially his fantasy vision of her as his equal, his partner.

She realized right then that was exactly what she wanted to be. It was nothing like her Sasuke faux-fan girl craze for the sake of pushing Sakura, or pining for a Shikamaru who was just too lazy to see what he was missing. This was a boy who was more like herself than anyone she had ever met, and who for once was starting to like her for a change, and she would regret yet another thing if she didn't do something in own interests for once. Hopefully this would in time develop into something truly special, but she would need to act soon or lose her chance.

Sakura suddenly spoke up as they neared her front door, "Thank you Naruto-kun, I have a wonderful time."

"Me too, Sakura-chan."

They both stood and stared each other unsure of what to do at this point..

"Well...? Aren't you going to kiss me? Technically it's our second date you know."

"Err…Well" Naruto was still at a loss for a solution.

"It's Ino, isn't it? You're falling for her, right? Need reminding who your crush has always been?" Sensing his resolution waning, Sakura took the initiative and kissed him.

It was powerful, to say the least. For Sakura, it was her first kiss, and she congratulated herself on her audacity as she leaned into it and felt herself carried away by it.

'Take that, Ino-pig!' was pretty much the only thing she was capable of putting into words at the moment.

For Naruto, it was everything he had dreamed it would be like, except...

He didn't see fireworks this time; it was more muted, as though spring had snuck up on him unbidden. It felt wonderful, of course, but something was missing that he had enjoyed most about the first one…with Ino.

Something shifted in his mind as he pulled away suddenly, although it was not his idea. Neither was pushing Sakura away.

"I can't let you take him from me!" he heard and felt himself shout out to the night.

"Ino?" Sakura was puzzled. Could she have finally taken control of Naruto?

"Sakura, I'm sorry..."

With that Naruto fell to his knees, dizzy for a moment, as Sakura moved to help him stand back up.

"What happened, Naruto?"

"It's Ino-chan, she took control and it probably cost the last of her chakra," he explained.

_"Ino-chan!"_ he called into his mind.

**_"I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun, I just couldn't...I don't feel so good..."_**

**"She's fading fast whelp. I can give some her some of my chakra. It's a permanent gift, not like our loans. There will be initial changes until she can adjust..."**

_"I don't care. Just save her, we'll deal with the consequences later."_

**"You got it runt."**

Naruto felt a surge go through him. It felt like he was being lent chakra, but it was being diverted elsewhere.

_"Ino-chan?"_

**_"...need…want…kill!"_** The rest of her speech was incomprehensible growls and barks.

This was not a promising improvement.

**"Um...you better get in here runt, she is...'different.' It is as I feared."**

"She's in trouble Sakura-chan. She needs me. Get us to the hospital," he ordered before slumping to a prone position on the ground, his brow knitted in concentration..

"Naruto-kun...Ino-chan...Please be ok," she whispered as the hoisted the blond boy on her back and made a beeline for the hospital.

* * *

So ends chapter 4 with cliff-hanger no jutsu. I've decided to split the original chapter 4 into this and chapter 5 to make the chapters roughly the same size. I hope it piques your interest, despite being written exclusively in 4 am moments.. Whew. 17 pages on this chapter alone. I may be rushing the relationship development here, but Ino explains it rather well(I pay her the most.) and the Sakura relationship was minor mainly to be a catalyst for what comes next chapter, when she comes to terms with what her actions have wrought.. Hold on your seats sports fans, Naruto's got good reason to be worried, considering what happened to him in wave country the first time he experienced Kyuubi chakra... 


	5. Naruto vs Ino Lovers quarrel or duel to...

**Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto-sama; therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me. Got it? Good...**

My apologies for any and all errors if you find any. This is my first attempt at writing any fiction at all, and I don't have a beta. Damn Document Manager...

Takes place after the Sasuke retrieval mission, in the three months before Naruto leaves on his training mission with Jiraiya.

**Bound Together**

Chapter 5: Naruto vs. Ino - Lovers quarrel or duel to the death?

"Speech" - talking

_"Speech"_ - Inner Sakura

"**Speech**" - Kyuubi talking

* * *

Naruto could hardly see Kyuubi's cage in this new darkness. The eerie illumination which always seemed to pervade his mindscape had greatly diminished.

**"Duck." **

"Where?"

**"No, whelp. Duck!" **

Naruto ducked just in time as a razor sharp pink polished claw emerged from the darkness and sliced the air where his head had been scant moments before.

"Pink?"

**"I warned you this might happen. She's experiencing the same rage you did the first time I gave you chakra in the Wave Country. In that circumstance, you were maddened by thoughts of revenge. I gave in to your yearnings out of my own love of impending carnage, which exaggerated the driving emotions you felt whilst increasing your combat skills. Unfortunately it's having the same effect on your girlfriend here."**

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto countered. Why did everyone keep saying that?

"So what are you saying, she's gone nuts because she really _did_ like me? Damn, for once I'm not an idiot!"

His glee died in throat as a now feral looking Ino turned to face him again, orange chakra shrouding her, which seemed to drain the light from much of the room. Along with the claws and fangs one expects whenever Kyuubi's chakra is involved, whisker marks now appeared on her cheeks and her hair darkened to match his color as it framed her still beautiful face, the hair tie long since snapped, while her normally pinprick pupils had dilated and elongated as her irises turned blood red just as his normally did.

Her strength and speed were going to be far greater now, he remembered, and he would have difficulty keeping up.

"I will have you or none will!" she growled, which echoed off the walls around them. Naruto gulped.

**"My chakra is rather potent, whelp. Bloodlust is expected the first time. What were not, however, were her feelings towards you. My 'donation' amplified the strongest emotion she felt at the moment, which was anger at the pink haired one's actions and a strong desire to claim you herself, which has now overtaken her self-control until at least one of her urges is satisfied."**

"Translation please!"

**"She wants to either mate with you, or kill you."** explained Kyuubi nonchalantly, as Ino lunged forward, claws bared.

'Just great…' thought Naruto as he jumped to one side to avoid the wild girl, her fangs barely grazing his neck.

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth in Naruto and Ino's room. She had been on her feet all night, wracked with guilt ever since she brought Naruto in the night before, screaming for someone to help her. Someone eventually did, in the form of Tsunade, who had rushed to her side and helped carry the boy to the same bed as before, in anticipation of the ritual tomorrow. He had been unconscious ever since, except for the occasional tossing about as though trapped in a nightmare from he couldn't awaken.

It is now the fourth day since Ino's accident, and Sakura had not left the room since tearfully explaining to the Hokage everything she did, and everything she caused. She instead chose to remain with the two people left who meant the most to her, worry tugging at her face as she ran her hands through her now disheveled hair and once again asked herself if she was the one to blame for their predicament.

If she had not been depressed, Naruto wouldn't have suggested a spar. If she was more of a fighter, Ino wouldn't have had to pair with her. If she hadn't been bowled over by Chouji, then Ino wouldn't have...It was all too much for her to think about, especially not her latest stunt to make the situation worse.

_"You know she'd have paired with you no matter what. We're rivals, and all's fair in love and war!"_

Love...

She knew it was wrong to push Naruto into the position he was in, and far too soon. She had begun to develop real feelings for the boy, but her rivalry with the other blond had pushed common sense aside. She envied Ino, for being able to be that close to someone Sakura herself should know better and truly did not, to hold conversations with no one else could ever hear, to see life from his perspective...

She didn't even know Ino had feelings for Naruto, Sakura had only wanted to take him while she saw a chance to, but Ino's reaction had certainly been a resounding 'yes.' for all the danger it put the two of them in.

"Why did I have to go and kiss him?"

_"Because you're greedy as always…You wanted someone without knowing Ino did too, just like before. Ne, Naruto's a good kisser though, isn't he?"_ teased inner Sakura.

"Yeah, I guess so, but all the times Ino and I fought as rivals, I never put her and Sasuke-kun in comas! What if she dies while in Naruto's head? What if they both die?"

_"Then that's on your conscience, and no one in Konoha will ever date you, for fear of Sakura's Kiss of Death."_

"That's not funny."

_"What did you think would happen when two people of different genders have to share a body? Roommates within the same head work the same as anywhere else: they either start to fall in love or try to kill each other."_

"So which do you think they are doing right now?" she asked, as she watched his agitation with increasing worry. It seemed like he was fighting something off within his own mind. Something or someone.

_"Probably both."_

Sakura went wide eyed as bloody scratches began to appear on the sleeping boy.

* * *

"I'm sorry I let her kiss me Ino-chan ! You don't want to do this though!" Shouted Naruto, trying to evade her by leaving Kage Bunshins in her path.

Her reply came in the form of fury swipes tearing through the front of his jacket. Naruto yelped as he jumped back, as her growls echoed through the chamber.

"Forehead can not have you!" she spat as she dug her claws deep into his thigh.

"She's trying to kill me!" Naruto shrieked, as if it had just now dawned on him.

Kyuubi sighed. Was the runt even listening?

**"You could always mate with her."**

"I'm _13_! _She's_ 13!" squealed Naruto as Ino rushed him, claws at the ready. He stumbled backwards into the water as she leapt into the air.

**"And neither of you are physically here, so what does it matter? Besides, it is not my concern that humans have such limitations. I myself was barely a century old my fir-"**

"I did not want to know that! Next solution?" Naruto finally grasped who was the true pervert here, as he rolled away with split second timing as Ino attempted to drive her knee into his windpipe, but hit the water instead.

**"Restrain her and convince her that she is your chosen mate. Your only other solution is to let her kill you. Her bloodlust will run its course and she will regain control of herself. Although..."**

"Oh sure...It's not like she really wants to, but she'd really do it?" Naruto hissed with pain, as she grabbed him with both arms, claws digging into him, and head butted him, sending him flying across the room.

"I gave you the choice! You wouldn't choose!" she screamed, some semblance of herself surfacing, clinging to sanity as she vanished to reappear right in front of him, enhanced reflexes being the only thing that saved him from having his throat torn out.

**"In her current state she has little to no restraint over herself."** said Kyuubi, conjuring a bowl of popcorn from out of nowhere as Naruto picked himself up and rushed her in return, **"you must be the aggressive one if you hope to control the situation."** It seemed to be settling in to enjoy the little lovers quarrel, Naruto rolled his eyes out of either disdain or dizziness, as he ducked another slash from above and delivered an upper cut in return, driving her up and back. "Wait, what was the 'although'?"

**"Either in killing you, which fulfills her bloodlust, she willingly takes over your body and spirit permanently, or the seal senses your mind has died a leaving a demon in control, and releases all of our chakra in one massive burst, taking out the both of us, and much of Konoha in the process."**

"Great...so it's up to her. That's our last resort then, time to get serious." said Naruto as he prepared to create Rasengan, "I don't want to have to hurt you, Ino-chan. Oi! Can these hurt her in here?"

**"Your jutsu are useless here, but she doesn't know that."**

"Ok, then, let's get wild!" he shouted, tapping into his own transformation as he leapt forward.

* * *

"Sakura-san? What's happening to Naruto-kun?" Lee asked her as the genins crowded around his bed watching intently, while Tsunade and Jiraiya, recently returned, discussed the ritual with Yamanaka Inoshi, who kept stealing glances at the boy carrying his daughter's mind.

Sakura cringed as another slash opened up on Naruto's forearm. It looked like a claw mark.

"I don't know, Lee-san."

"What do you think is hurting Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

"I don't quite know, Hinata. It looks like he's fighting off a wild boar or something."

"Very funny Kiba. Ino's not wild, at least I hope not," countered Tenten

"How does Naruto get into such troublesome situations?"

"I heard Sakura kissed him and he went crazy."

"You know it takes more than a kiss to make one crazy, Temari," intoned Gaara, still not all that fond of his big sister getting hot and heavy with the shadow wielder. He didn't know they were for sure of course, but Shukaku insisted on throwing him mental images, which were bad enough.

"You don't think..._she's_ doing that, do you, Shikamaru?"

"Even Ino isn't _that_ crazy, Chouji, but you know her temper...I'll bet he told her that her dress made her look f-not skinny."

"That's my idiot apprentice for you. Always saying the wrong things to a woman, right Tsunade?"

"Shut up Jiraiya. You know perfectly well what he's facing in there, if not his girlfriend."

"She's not his girlfriend!" yelled all the genin and chuunin at once.

All of them, except for Sakura.

* * *

'I didn't know Ino was so driven,' Naruto thought, as he caught her punch with one his own and sent her flying across the room. He winced as she shrieked in pain, only to be blown away as she zipped back, a small crimson orb forming in her hand as she slammed it into him.

'What the hell?' Naruto wondered while being blown across the room into far wall by his own technique. 'Rasengan?'

**"The conditions here are similar to one of you illusionary techniques. You believed it in your surprise, therefore the pain was real to you."**

"Oops. I should've learned more about genjutsu...But how the hell can she make a Rasengan?" pondered Naruto trying to block out the pain as her attack had shredded through his clothes and singed and lacerated his chest.

**"She's merged with you long enough that she has access to much of your memory, including your training to use it. Not to mention she helped you to wield it one-handed. Be grateful you still live; it appears she has not put enough into it to cause you more damage, she may be regaining control.**

"Oh crap! Ero-sennin's going to kill me instead!" he yelped as the girl picked him up with one hand on his throat, pinned his arms behind him with the other and forced him to his knees.

**"Use it against her; search your shared memory for some clue that will persuade her to regain control before she drowns you."** The great demon replied as Ino grabbed Naruto by the back of the head and held him under, even though the water was only ankle deep.

* * *

_Ino could've sworn she's seen him sneak down this path. Twice she had seen a little blond boy getting beat up by older kids and left to stumble off on his own to nurse his injuries after she had driven them off. Even though he had seemed alright later, she had the feeling he still hurt on the inside. Having no friends does that, and she remembers what that's like. Not many people wanted to be friends with a loud girl like her other than that lazy Shika, so she made up for it by being friends with people who didn't have any._

_'I just want to be left alone,' Naruto thought for what seemed the hundredth time that day. The old man said he would be starting school in a week, but he didn't believe people would hate him any less there. He didn't like people hating him, but they always seemed to, and every time he asked himself why, he had no answer except for more tears, and the scary laughter which seemed to come from everywhere. _

_He had taken to hiding in these flowers because he never liked to cry in front of people, and this was his crying spot. He suddenly heard rustling and realized he'd been found! He was about to try to run when another blond head popped through the purplish blossoms. It was that pretty girl who made the bullies run away and got angry and loud really fast._

_"Why do you always come here to cry?"_

_"I don't like people to see it or they'll hurt me again."_

_"Why do you let them?"_

_"Because I've got no friends."_

_"So what?"_

_"Friends never hurt you."_

_"They can and they will, because everyone's a little stupid sometimes."_

_"Ow! Why did you pinch me?" _

_"I hurt you. Next time I do it is if I'm being stupid or you are. Now take it without crying so we can be friends," the blond girl insisted with a smile, offering her pinky._

_"Friends?"_

* * *

"That's it!" Naruto lashed out with his leg, tripping Ino who recovered before falling over, but it enough for her to let go of him and deliver an open hand strike to her midsection, winding her for the moment he needed.

"Oi, stupid fox? How did you make that popcorn?"

**"You leave it in the microwave until 2-3 seconds pass between pops. If you mean out of nothingness, just will it into existence. This is your head after all." **Instantly Naruto lit up with a foxy grin and concentrated as Ino shook off that last blow and charged

"Ino-chan! Remember this?"

She paused, even in her bestial state she recognized the flowers they met under, the ones he now held in his hands.

"Foxgloves..." This was the opportunity Naruto needed to zip behind her, lock her arms behind her by crossing his arms over her chest, and place his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, foxgloves! You remember? It's special to me, just like you are. I'll be with you, and only you, if you still want me. Now calm down." he whispered. It seemed to be working, her breathing was still heavy and rapid, but she was struggling less and less. He turned back to the fox.

"How did she get like this? Before you gave her chakra I mean."

**"She has obviously developed some degree of infatuation for you through witnessing her early impact on you, bad taste not withstanding. You have probably likewise developed feelings for her, its only natural, but as you influence her to a greater extent during your merger, your feelings stimulated hers beyond one would expect in three days."**

"Then why did she give me the idea to ask out Sakura-chan if she liked me?"

**"Perhaps she underestimated your bloodline limit of speaking before thinking and was under the impression that you have a thought in your head and would wisely choose not to ask as long as she remained within you. I would hazard a guess the foreheaded one accepted out of wanting to lay claim to you as a member of her den before this one could. These females are known to conflict over the same mate, are they not?"**

"You mean I'm the Sasuke-bastard!"

**"Evidently."**

"Yosh! I've got fan girls!" he shouted, freeing one arm to punch the air. Big mistake as it resulted in his being slapped so hard his teeth rattled. He brought his hand up to his cheek and winced as it came away bloody in long furrows from all five fingers. He looked at his slapper to see Ino twisted around to stare at him panting, her bestial eyes tearing up.

"I'm not your fan girl! I'm part of you!" she shrieked as she plunged her hand into Naruto's chest, right where his left lung would be.

It grew vary quiet in the chamber, save for the blondes gasping for breath while Kyuubi continued to munch his popcorn noisily.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade was getting more alarmed with every injury that sprang up on her little brother's body. From the claw marks, she at first assumed that Kyuubi had broken its bonds as was attacking the boy's mind. However, most of the injuries inflicted could only be from someone Naruto's approximate size, which left serious doubts in her mind as to whether Ino was still sane from being 'tainted.'

"Jiraiya, we have to perform it soon. They're dying. You know what the seal will do if that happens."

"Tsunade, you know as well as I that soul binding rituals require giving up a life in exchange. Sarutobi-sensei and Yondaime prove that much, and from what information I managed to pry out of Gaara, his mother gave her life before he was even born. While the girl is nowhere near as powerful as a demon, its obvious she tapped into Naruto's power. This will be dangerous and life-altering for both of them either way, but indeed the greater danger is keeping them together."

Sakura had heard enough. This was her chance. It was time she stopped being the coward. The weakling. The one who always needed protecting.

_"You can't be serious! Sakura, you really want to give up your life for the dobe and Ino-pig?"_

"I have to. I got them into this mess, and no matter how it ends, someone is going to die here. I'd rather make my choice than wasting my life regretting that I didn't do anything while they paid for taking care of me all this time."

"Tsunade-sama, I will do it." she spoke up at last.

The room grew deathly silent.

"Excuse me?"

"Hokage-sama, I will perform the binding ritual, if you show me how. Naruto-kun and Ino-chan will die if I don't. I put them through this but I owe them everything I am, its the only right thing to do. I know the price is my life, but they are my precious people. Naruto-kun can't die before he becomes Hokage, and even if Ino's going mad being inside him, she needs him and he needs her. Please let me try."

Tsunade was touched, to say the least.

"Sakura-san? You will give up your flames of youth to ensure theirs burns ever brighter? Oh, what a girl!" said Lee, with fire in his eyes.

"You are very honorable, Sakura. I expect Naruto will always look up to you for challenging fate like this." decreed Neji, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Everyone stared at him. Had he been here the whole time?

"What? I'm just quiet."

"Anyways," said Tsunade clearing her throat," if she wants to perform it, that's fine with me. Everyone else below jounin scram. Jiraiya, show her what to do."

Meanwhile, no one noticed a glow coming from beneath Naruto's hospital gown. The Kyuubi seal was glowing, each of its eight elephant seals blinking in sequence, slowly at first, but picking up pace slowly.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A panicked Ino babbled once she realized just what she had done. With the bloodlust sated, her bestial traits faded instantly and her conscience flooded back with a vengeance as she went down on her knees and pulled a bleeding Naruto onto her lap. He looked deathly pale, and his eyes wouldn't open. He seemed to be fading fast.

"You can't die Naruto-kun. I need you. Lots of people need you. Hell, even forehead girl needs you, noone else is gonna kiss her if you die from hers...You're going to be Hokage one day, right? You can't do it if you're dead, and I'm going to stick by you until you do, and stay with you as long as I can, but that means you can't die! You can't leave me alone, not now, after what I've seen. I've felt your loneliness and you've felt mine, you know everything I am, and I know everything you know, and I accept you all the more for it like no one else can. We need each other. Forget that crap the fox is spewing. I don't care if these feelings aren't all mine or not even all real. You're real, I'm real, isn't that all that matters? Even if you don't feel the same way now, I can still be your best friend in the world until you do. Please, just don't die!" she screamed as she concentrated all the chakra she felt within her and channeled it into him.

**"That will accelerate your demise."**

"I don't care anymore if I disappear, but he can't disappear too. If I do, at least I get to be with him forever that way."

**"And if he dies instead, you must absorb him and usurp his identity, or we all die."**

"I know that fox! Just shut up and let me save my precious person!"

* * *

"Got it?" Jiraiya asked, as they finished inking out a seal just below Ino's neck, over her third celestial gate, the Life Gate.

"I think so. Inoshi-san performs the mind bridge technique putting Ino's soul back in her body, and then I do my part."

"That's it. Simple."

"Ne, Jiraiya-sama, what is that?" Sakura pointed to the Kyuubi's seal, now oscillating rapidly. Jiraiya immediately paled with dread.

"Oh Kami...Inoshi! Get Tsunade and tell her to evacuate NOW! The seal is going to blow!" The blond jounin didn't need telling twice before vanishing.

"What's that seal?"

"Long story short: Naruto has held the demon Kyuubi since he was a baby. It's held by that. If Naruto's mind dies inside, that seal will ignite the demon's chakra destroying it, but it will also take out anything nearby, including this hospital and probably all of downtown Konoha. His mind must be near death if it's going this fast."

This was all too much, too fast for Sakura.

Even faster was the seal, almost a solid amber glow and an oppressive weight from all sides threatened to crush her into the ground.

"Too late!" Jiraiya called out as he moved to shield the girl from the impending blast, knowing it was futile.

Then everything stopped.

* * *

Ino was almost spent. Even with the influx of Kyuubi's chakra, she felt herself draining away somehow.

"It has to be enough. Naruto-kun!" His eyes slowly opened.

"Hey...Ino...chan." his voice came out in a whisper, but he was alive.

"Hey yourself." she replied with a weak smile, trying to not to cry.

"You became a ninja...to protect people...who couldn't protect themselves."

"Yes I did! I never told anyone that!"

"You told yourself that...and I know everything you do now."

"Me too! Tsunade-sama beat you up with one finger!"

"Don't ever tell anyone that."

"I won't, now stay with me Naruto-kun. Don't give me something else to regret."

"I'll stay..."

"Thank you! You'll never regret it!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.

"I...already...do." he panted. He was still injured after all, and the pressure was not helping.

"Oops. Sorry..." she giggled.

* * *

It didn't blow.

Sakura and Jiraiya opened their eyes to see the seal cease blinking, and fade down to a faint glow.

"Whew." They both let out a sigh of relief, at which point Sakura noted where the old man's hands were.

"You pervert!" she shrieked, belting him backwards.

"I can't help being a world renowned author. The key is to always be gathering data no matter what's going on."

"No wonder Naruto-kun calls you Ero-sennin!"

"Naruto-kun, eh? You have some feelings for my idiot apprentice, hmm?"

"I do, that's why I want to do this. He's done everything he ever could to keep me safe, and try to make me happy. That's the most love that anyone's ever shown me, and this is the only way I know to return the sentiment."

"And Ino?"

"She's my rival, my best friend, my sister. She wound up in his head because she tried to cheer me up when I was down, like she always did, even the day we first met. Naruto said she needed help, and she wouldn't have done what she did to warrant that help, had I not repeated the same mistake I did before. The worst day of my life was the day I gave back her ribbon and walked out on the happiest time of my life."

She looked down at the comatose girl, stroking her forehead gently, bent over, and kissed her lightly on the lips before looking back up at the toad hermit.

"I'm going to do right by her this one last time. Jiraiya-sama? Please call Inoshi-san back in here. I've got a letter to write, then we're starting."

* * *

"Does this mean you'll be with me?" Ino asked him, once he'd recovered enough to sit up on his own.

"We're only 13."

"Pervert. I mean, when we get out of here, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. Opposite of me, who would therefore be your girlfriend."

"I know what those mean, I just never thought they'd apply to me."

"Well there's a first time for everything. For you and for me. Whoa..."

"What, are you ok?"

"What's happening?" Ino suddenly felt lightheaded. It was the same feeling before Kyuubi gave her all that chakra.

**"You're completing the merger."**

"What? Ino-chan!" Naruto called out to the girl, who seemed to be dissolving into orange pinpricks of light, which began to surround him.

He realized in that moment, everything that had happened in the last few days could be summed up in one second. He was losing her, the one who had gone from a passing acquaintance and former friend to closer than he'd thought anyone was capable of. He finally understood what a soul mate was, and when faced with actually losing her, he wouldn't accept it. He made a lifetime promise, dammit, and Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word!

"Don't let go Ino-chan! Kyuubi! More chakra!"

**"Haven't you had enough already?"**

"Do it, or when I wake up I'm committing Seppuku just to spite you!"

**"Fine..."** At once the orange mist glowed intensely bright, but didn't recombine into his girlfriend. Instead he felt his head trying to split itself apart.

"Why isn't it working?" he shouted, trying his best not to throw up within his own mind.

**"Too late." **

**

* * *

**

"It's not working!" Inoshi gritted his teeth in concentration, but trying to find his daughter's essence in the chaos that is the mind of Uzumaki Naruto was highly exhausting.

"Keep trying!" Sakura ordered. She was running on adrenaline at this point. She was beyond terrified, but they needed her.

"There! Ahhhh!" The jounin bellowed in pain as he glowed orange, an expansive mist appearing around him. He winced from the pain but recognized this feeling.

"Ino...Time to come home." He nodded to Sakura, who slammed down her interlocked hands onto the seal, calling out, "Seirei-Fuuin!(Soul Seal)"

The orange mist immediately gravitated into the seal, which then faded to black and vanished.

"It's done. Take care Ino-chan." Sakura uttered, before collapsing to the ground, lifeless.

Interlaced with her hands was a worn red ribbon.

* * *

"Ino!" He kept shouting, but to no avail. The mist swirled around him, faster and faster, and then suddenly pulled away from him in a long streamer, only to be swallowed up in the darkness.

"Ino...What happened fox?"

**"Perhaps they were successful in extracting her."** The great demon was wincing, as though someone had stepped on a paw.

"I hope so. Why does it hurt though?" It felt like he had just been flash-burned all over.

**"For a moment you were the same person, now you've been ripped apart. You have the rest of your life to fully comprehend that, now get out of here."**

Naruto nodded, and vanished.

**"Humans. Never satisfied. Least the fight was something for the greatest hits tape."**

**

* * *

**

There. Whew. Fight scenes are hell to write, and I killed off Sakura! Oh no! Rest assured I love her just as much as I love Ino, and it will show next chapter. Until then, enjoy. I hope the wait was worth it.


	6. Cherry Blossom's Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto-sama; therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me. Got it? Good...**

Everything has a reason, don't worry. I wanted this story fast-paced. To all the people shocked by Sakura's death, it had a purpose, plus I didn't want him to have to choose between two wonderful girls. grr...Aethos, your talk of InoNaruSaku threesomes is almost too tempting to resist! As you'll see, she ain't quite out of the picture, and it leaves more to play with if I write a sequel.

Takes place after the Sasuke retrieval mission, in the three months before Naruto leaves on his training mission with Jiraiya.

**Bound Together**

Chapter 6: Cherry Blossom's Goodbye

"Speech" - talking

_"Speech"_ - Naruto thinking.

**_"Speech"_** -Ino thinking.

**"Speech"** - Kyuubi

* * *

"You're awake at last." 

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Sakura lying on his hospital bed next to him, her head resting on her elbow, green eyes blazing with some emotion he couldn't name. She looked different, but he couldn't quite put a finger to it.

"Ino-chan...Did she?" His head still pounded and his body ached from the punishment it recently sustained, but there was something else, a feeling of something missing deep within him that should be there.

"She made it," Sakura nodded to the hospital room's other occupant, sleeping soundly with a look of utter exhaustion on her pale pretty face. Her hair had retained its darker blond color, and her newly acquired faint whisker marks detracted little from her now almost feline beauty, a sharp contrast to his own vulpine roughness. Sakura looked back at him with a wry smile as she continued, "She'll be out for at least a month until her body readjusts to her new essence and her chakra reserves refill. When you show her how to draw upon it, I'm guessing that she's going to be at least as powerful as Neji eventually, if not rivaling your own freakish stamina someday. It looked like Kyuubi left her with a massive potential."

"How do you know about Kyuubi? You don't...hate me, do you?"

"Jiraiya explained it before the ritual. Don't worry, only I know, and you know I can never truly hate you, Naruto-kun, not for something like this. If I did it would be for petty things like turning out like that pervert sensei of yours. He groped me when we thought your seal was going to blow up the village! And you should've told me about this a long time ago! It explains a lot, like why my parents and practically everyone else's hates you and why you had to struggle like you did for so long. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of us who never saw who you really are and what're you're truly worth to this village, to your friends, to...to me. Anyways!" she blurted, trying to change the subject before she could no longer continue," We could barely keep up with how many wounds appeared and healed up on you. She really did a number on you, huh?"

"She and I, we-"

"Hush, Naruto-kun, I know all I need to," Sakura leaned close and put a finger to his lips to quiet him," You two have shared something no other two souls can ever claim, you know everything about each other, the good and the bad, but you're both safe and sound, and that's all I care about now. Yamanaka-san had plenty of difficulty pulling her out of you, you had almost completely merged. You can probably still feel it, that feeling that there's a hole in your soul?" She placed her hand gently over his heart.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"He explained that afterwards. She'll feel it too when she wakes up. There's a link between you now. In fact, I doubt you will ever feel truly complete and happy without each other close by for the rest of your lives, no matter what form your relationship takes, so take care of your girlfriend for me. She's the big sister I never had, while you're my teammate, my dear friend, my first kiss, and my little brother all-in-one, though I'm older than both of you."

"She's not my- oh yeah, she is. They were right after all"

"Think of it as my lifelong wish that you two stay together."

"And what about you? I thought you liked me too. That kiss?" Sakura giggled trying to remain cheerful, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I was foolish and scared to lose a chance I didn't know I had lost. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore, I couldn't have you now even if I still want to, now that you've got a soul mate. She's more like you than I am, more than anyone can be, even if it cost so much to pull you apart once bound together. Look at it this way, you'll never have to choose between us. I saw my chance to make things right for both of you, the people that mean most to me, so I took it, and now I have to go."

"Why, are you going somewhere?"

"In a matter of speaking. I have to pay the piper."

"The piper?" he was as confused as ever.

"Naruto, don't ever change. Even when you become Hokage, don't ever change!" she said as she hugged him tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. She let go after a long moment, saying, "I just want you to know I'm proud of you. I'm proud to have been your friend, and honored to have been your crush. Figures an idiot like you won me over eventually, what is it with you and stealing first kisses? You're not half-bad for a newbie, but then again I've got nothing to compare it with and never will."

"Well...I...huh?"

"Enough talking. Get some rest, and when Ino-chan wakes up, be there for her, she's gonna need you. That's an order, and I outrank you now."

"What!"

"You're cute when you're confused. Maybe because it happens so often." she added with a giggle.

Naruto raised his hand to playfully shove her when he noticed a leaf hitai-ate in it. He looked at her again, her hair was no longer bound by it.

"Sakura...?"

"I want you to keep it, to remember me by. You have Sasuke-kun's already, seems right you should keep us together in that way at least, even after you bring him back and fulfill your lifetime promise. Tell him I said hi when you see him next."

"I don't get it!" Sakura was confusing him even more! Where was she going?

"You will, and very soon. Good bye for now, my dear Naruto-kun. You'll see me again." she finished, kissing him gently one last time, before raising his forehead protector and leaving one there too for good luck. He blushed just as Tsunade walked in, dressed in funeral black, Kakashi following behind.

"Kakashi-sensei! Obaa-chan! Sakura said she outranks me now! What gives?" The Hokage looked taken aback, a sad smile on her face, while a single tear escaped Kakashi's visible eye.

"What's the matter? Sakura tell th-" he turned back to look at the pink haired girl only to find she had vanished. He looked down to see a flower resting on the sheets. It was a single sakura blossom. Tsunade explained, though deep down Naruto knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Haruno Sakura was laid to rest this morning with the posthumous rank of jounin. She gave up her life in service to the Leaf and for two of her precious people,"

At this, Kakashi sat down on the bed and pulled his remaining student into a hug as the boy finally lost his crumbling composure and wept for his lost teammate, dear friend, and big sister all-in-one.

* * *

Naruto stared at the letter for what seemed the millionth time. Obaa-chan had told him Sakura had written it just before she...died. He still couldn't get used to her name and that...that..._word_ in the same sentence. He stared at the letter again. He hadn't done much else for the last month, nor had he left Ino's side for more than a few hours at a time to train until his fists bled or to grab the occasional bowl of ramen. All his rookie friends could do was wait and hope he got out of his depression soon. Hinata came by occasionally, taking a break from her duties as Tsunade's new apprentice, but he could do little more than cry on her shoulder. Gaara let him rant and rave while taking his anger out on hapless Suna Bunshins. 

"Why did she have to do it? Why did she have to die!" he screamed as he decapitated yet another.

"Because sealing any soul into something living requires a life in exchange. So it was with Shukaku and I, and with Kyuubi and yourself. It was simply a choice she made to be the one to do it, for the good of her precious people. I can understand that now, thanks to people like her and you. I hope to do something equally as...caring...for my precious people one day."

Gaara's words still rang in his ears weeks later, as he stared at the still sleeping form of his remaining precious person, while his former sensei sat nearby, in the same chair Sakura had occupied barely a month before. Somehow it had been repaired.

"You're being absorbed into her team, while Jiraiya takes you all for your three year training, if it's any consolation." For someone who was perpetually late, Kakashi was remarkably timely in his words.

"Why?"

"Otherwise you'd return and be the only three remaining genin. Better to keep you together and let you advance in the field, perhaps in Hidden Stone Village, where the next one will be held at."

"What's the real reason?" At some point he had discovered he had inherited Ino's ability to smell an excuse from a mile away, and he sorely missed being clueless now.

"We know about the link between you and Ino. For all we know three years apart could drive you both into depression or worse, not to mention if one gets killed, the other would likely die too, should Akatsuki get hold of either of you. It's better that you grow stronger together, now that she's inherited some of Kyuubi's essence."

"I'm already depressed. Part of me is hanging on by a thread and wont wake up, while another has left me completely."

"This will pass, once you realize that no one who you truly mean something to ever quite leaves you completely." He pulled his forehead protector up and winked with his Sharingan eye for effect.

Naruto laughed weakly, before turning back to his girl. He dearly missed her voice as much as Sakura's.

"She'll make it, Naruto." Shikamaru said as he entered with Chouji, and stood leaning against the wall, concern sneaking into his voice, "She's a bitch like no other, and if she absorbed anything from you, a tenacious one at that. Just give her time; she'll fight her way back to us."

Naruto was too emotionally drained to respond. The loss of one of the two precious girls in his life had been a terrible pain as it was; he couldn't stand to lose the other. Eventually his now solo tenant broke the silence, though only for him.

**"I respect few humans, but I respect her, as I do you and the Fourth. She has a strong spirit, she will recover and be a force to be reckoned with. Do not worry, she took half a tail trying to bring you back, and it was still with her when they pulled her out of you."**

_"Half a tail!"_

**"It'll grow back."**

_"Why did you give that much?"_

**"She demanded all she could handle. She has potential, unlike you."**

_"Hey!"_

"Keep it down, I can still hear you two when you argue in your head like that."

"Ino-chan!" The blond girl twitched, then slowly opened her eyes, They looked darker, deeper, and almost identical to his own, right down to the hidden pain and weariness he recognized far too well.

"Naruto-kun...Shikamaru...Chouji...hey. How long was I out? Where's forehead? I thought she'd be here to beg for forgiveness."

"Sakura-chan...she..." He couldn't do it; instead he passed her the letter. Some of the ink was blotched in places, either from his tears or hers. Ino's soon joined as her eyes scanned the letter, her hands trembling.

_Dear Ino-pig and Idiot,_

_I don't have much time left, because I don't know how long you have, and I have to do right by you one final time. The ritual we're using to save you both requires a person to give their life in exchange. _

_I've decided I want to be that person._

_I know this will be hard for you both later, but even harder would be to have lived a long life knowing you two died when I could've done something. Naruto, I know you'll cry and scream until you're blue in the face, but I have my reasons._

_Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for all the times I shoved you to the side in favor of Sasuke-kun. I've since come to see that you've shown me that love is caring for someone even if they never see it, and be willing to place their happiness above your own. It took me until just now to truly realize that, and I'm taking a page out of your book and protecting my precious people to show that I really do care about you enough to look beyond my limits and my own happiness. I'm scared shitless going into this, but fear never stopped you, right? If anything, it only seems to make you try your hardest, and I've always looked up to you for that. You attacked a full jounin to get back your forehead protector and release Kakashi-sensei, you stopped a giant snake in its tracks before it could eat Sasuke-kun, I heard you even fought Gaara and the sand demon Shukaku to a standstill to save me. You put your life on the line to protect us all the time. Doing the same is the best way I know to say thank you for everything._

_Ino-chan, I'm keeping _it_, you keep the idiot safe for me. Try as I might, I know now that what is between you and he can't be broken by anyone without breaking you both. Make sure he becomes Hokage, and knock him around if he ever slacks off, because he's sure gonna need you. I never told you this, but the worst mistake of my life was the day I gave _it _back to you and spat on our friendship, and I've cried countless times in repentance. It's time I grew up as straight and tall as you, and found my courage to be more than your shadow and make you proud of your little blossom. I want you to keep getting stronger and protect him as much as he protects you._

_I believe in you both. Stay together, and keep each other safe. I love you both very much._

_Haruno Sakura-chan, your Forehead Girl_

_P.S. We each got our first and second kisses from each other. How's that for triangles? Remember me and take care of yourselves._

"We will," they said solemnly in unison, before turning to look each other in the eye and holding each other tight.

"She's really g-gone, isn't she?" She asked, her breath hitching in her throat.

"She was b-buried the morning I woke up." They both were trying to choke back aching sobs.

"She accomplished her mission, even if it was at the cost of her life. That's all we can ever ask of a leaf shinobi."

"Obaa chan!" The two blonde genins shouted in unison, before turning back to each other with a blush as they released each other.

"Oh Kami, now I've got it in stereo."

"Why didn't you stop her Tsunade-sama?"

"She wouldn't be persuaded. The look in her eyes reminded me of some idiot brat I met once..."

"Hey!"

"She was tearing herself apart with guilt at the role she played in your conditions, and she refused to back down. Jiraiya told me he attempted to dissuade her several times while explaining the ritual to her, but she wouldn't have it. Oh that reminds me. Ino, she took a ribbon from your clothes, but she only said it was something she should never have given back, and that she requested to be buried with it, which we honored."

"Oh!" Ino quickly looked back down at the letter.

"She did! She did! Naruto-kun, she did!"

"The ribbon, right? The one you gave to her when you became friends?"

"Yeah! She gave it back after she joined your team to show she'd broken her ties to me, but now she took it back! Friends to the end after all!" she shrieked as she grabbed Naruto again and held him close, bittersweet tears running down her cheeks as she grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him deeply.

**_"That's from both of us. Thank you for everything Naruto,"_** she said to him in his head.

_"Oh wow..."_

* * *

"My kaasan doesn't hate you anymore." The two blonds were standing next to Jiraiya and Chouji in front of the memorial stone, watching as Kakashi finished adding in Sakura's name to the list of those shinobi who died for their village and comrades. It was December, and they were scheduled to leave that afternoon before the snows made traveling difficult. 

"Really? What changed?" Naruto asked her, his arm around her waist.

"My tousan explained a few things to her, but I think it was when I showed her the letter and she read how Sakura-chan was inspired enough by you to give her life for us, that maybe you were worth giving a second chance."

"I was wondering why she hasn't tracked me down to hit me with a frying pan for celebrating your birthday late along with mine. Hey, did you see your seal yet?"

"Yeah, it's on my chest. Not there! Look higher," She pulled her collar down, pushed Naruto's necklace out of the way and concentrated to make the seal appear. It consisted of the same swirl as his own, except it consisted of having four elephant seals instead of eight. "Where's yours?"

"On my stomach, so of course Kyuubi hates ramen."

**"You would too if you were used to eating humans."**

The blonds both broke down into hysterical giggles.

"What?" inquired Chouji, looking at them as if they were insane.

"Nothing!" was their mutual, choked response.

"By the way, why did you give me the necklace Tsunade-sama gave you for my birthday? I was afraid to ask until now."

"You're gonna be with me until I'm Hokage, right? On that day you give it back."

"Now why would I give it back? Just because you were planning to give it to your successor one day, right?"

"Yeah. I planned to give it to either Konohamaru or...Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, she's gone, but she's still with us. Look what I found the other day," she said as she cupped one hand and formed a Rasengan. It blossomed orange at first, then shifted hue to a warm pink.

"Pink?"

"She performed the seal ritual, so I think any chakra I'll ever produce will carry a slight tinge of her soul that went into making the seal, and she was always pink," she explained with a pained smile.

"Oi! Move it you guys!" Jiraiya called. Naruto noticed Kakashi had already said his goodbyes and left, and Jiraiya was almost out of sight, Chouji huffing behind, a large duffle full of snacks swinging behind him.

"Ero-sennin! Wait a moment! Sexy-Ino-no-jutsu! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ino-chan! It's no far when you take control and make me hurt myself!"

"Considering it training, perv! I can do the Shinranshin now, and Hokages need a high pain tolerance!" she shouted as they ran along laughing..

"Yeah, and you'll make a great one. I'll make sure of it." Whispered a pink-haired girl once they were out of sight, before vanishing in a swirl of sakura petals.

* * *

**END**

So ends Bound Together. If you couldn't handle the pace, I wrote it to keep the characters on their toes and too hurried to well think any decisions. The sequel will be much slower, if I ever write it. Don't worry about Sakura; she might be back, though not quite the same…


End file.
